Trapped in the DC World
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried takes a bus and ends up in the DC World! She now lives with Akai under the alias of Kaishi Daichi. Can she return home? Will she hook Gin and Akai up? Will her appearance change the storyline?
1. Meeting the FBI

Trapped in the DC World

* * *

><p>Title: Trapped in the DC World<br>Rating: T  
>Fandom: Case ClosedDetective Conan  
>Timeline: Bus Hijacking Case<br>Summary: GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried takes a bus and ends up in the DC World! She now lives with Akai under the alias of Kaishi Daichi. Can she return home? Will she hook Gin and Akai up? Will her appearance change the storyline?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meeting the FBI<strong>

Akai Shuichi sat in the back of the bus. The hijackers both were armed, meaning it'd be bad to just charge in. Jodie wasn't making any move, still keeping an eye on Vermouth who was disguised as Araide. He heard soft humming and noticed that a young girl was sitting to the left of him.

The girl was seven years old and had long bubblegum pink hair in pigtails. She had big, bright, baby blue eyes. She wore a pink t-shirt with a silver star, medium blue jeans, red and black sneakers, and a black half-jacket. She was reading a manga book.

The hijackers turned to her. "Be quiet you annoying brat!" They snapped at the innocent child.

She didn't notice him and just continued reading her manga book. "Ah! Akai Shuichi is so cool!" This caught the attention of Jodie and Akai but she ignored them. Araide merely glanced at her.

One of the hijackers grabbed the collar of her shirt. "We told you to shut up!"

The seven year old realized who they were. She pretended to look scared. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!"

"Just shut up!" He threw her to the ground.

She smirked and took her seat beside the male FBI Agent. Akai leaned to her and asked, "Who are you?"

She grinned at them. "I will reveal it to you in a later time. Right now we are in a bit of trouble. Also, you look horrible in a ski suit,"

XXX

After everyone was out safely, Jodie and Akai approached the twelve year old pinkette. "Who exactly are you?"

She chuckled. "Why don't we talk in private?"

The trio climbed into Akai's Chevrolet C-1500 and drove to the FBI Base stationed in Japan. James looked confused at her. "Akai-kun, Jodie-kun, why is there a child with you?"

The pinkette just giggled. "My name is GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried!"

All three of the present FBI Agents froze in shock. "Did I hear you right?" Akai asked.

"Yes," GAAADASGM nodded. "I support Gikai!"

"Shuu?" Jodie swiped her hand in front of his face. "Shuu?"

Akai snapped out of his trance. "Kid, how did you know my name?"

GAAADASGM showed them her manga. "I am from another world. I don't know how I got here. I just climbed a bus to head to the mall but I ended up in this world. This manga is called Detective Conan by the way,"

"Okay…" The FBI was sinking the information.

"If you need me, I gotta find a job," GAAADASGM said.

"Why?" James asked. "You are just a child,"

"I don't have much money and I need to get a place to stay," GAAADASGM answered.

"Because you know too much," Akai began. "We cannot allow the possibility of you being captured by the Organization. They might use your knowledge against us. You may stay at my place,"

"Your sister is going to get jealous," GAAADASGM claimed. "I bet she'll think she was replaced by me,"

"She is currently in America," Akai calmly informed. "I will enroll you at Teitan Elementary,"

"You're going need a name that sounds real," Jodie added.

"Shuichi Akai?" GAAADASGM suggested

"That's my name," Akai reminded.

"Skai?" GAAADASGM offered.

"No," Akai refused.

"Akai4Ever?" GAAADASGM said. "Skai and Akai4Ever are my brothers,"

"No,"

"Furuya Rei?" GAAADASGM read a list from her phone.

"That's Bourbon's name," Akai shook his head, feeling a headache forming. "Try actually coming up with one,"

"Fine," GAAADASGM huffed. "Kaishi Daichi,"

"Did you just fuse Shuu's name and Moroboshi Dai?" Jodie asked.

"Yep," GAAADASGM grinned. "I still think getting hit by a car was a _horrible _idea,"

Akai sighed. "Fine, you can go by the name Kaishi Daichi,"

"Yay~" Daichi cheered. "Operation 1: Get Gin and Akai together!"

"NO!" All three FBI Agents shouted.

"Fine," Daichi crossed her arms.

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 1! GAAADASGM wanted to travel into the world of Detective Conan so I wrote a fanfiction about it.<strong>


	2. Settling In

**T****rapped in the DC World**

**Title:** Trapped in the DC World  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Before Akai's Death  
><strong>Summary:<strong> GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried takes a bus and ends up in the DC World! She now lives with Akai under the alias of Kaishi Daichi. Can she return home? Will she hook Gin and Akai up? Will her appearance change the storyline?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Settling In<strong>

Daichi was in her room. Actually, it was a storage room and Akai had cleared out most of the junk. She was lying on her futon. Akai said that they would go shopping for bedroom items. Right now, she was _bored! _Usually she would chat with her brothers and create fanfiction but how could she when she was in the Detective Conan World? It's not like her phone would work…would it?

She quickly took out her phone and dialed Skai's number. _"Hello?"_

"Skai?" She asked, as if to make sure it was her brother.

_"GAAADASGM? Where are you!? I thought you took the bus home!"_

"Would you believe me if I said that I was trapped in the Detective Conan World?" Daichi questioned.

_"…What evidence do you have?"_

"Let's go to video chat and I'll show you," She hung up. "Akai-san!"

Akai came to her room. "What is it?"

She opened the video chat app. "Say hi to my older brother, Shuichi Akai AKA Skai,"

"So you have connection to your world?" He asked.

Skai was shocked. _"Akai Shuichi? Okay, _now _I believe you. I'm going to try find a way for you to come back. Just do me a favor,"_

"What is it?" Daichi asked.

_ "DO NOT HOOK UP GIN AND AKAI!"_ Then he left the video chat.

"Daichi-kun," Akai said. "Your bag is moving around,"

"Huh?" Daichi opened her backpack and a Rottweiler puppy jumped out. It had a red and tan fur coat. "Red!" The puppy licked her face. "I forgot that you liked to stow away in my backpack!"

"He'll have to stay here while you go to school," Akai told her.

"Red, I want you to stay here," Daichi said. "We're going to go shopping,"

Red pouted but was understanding.

XXX

After two hours, they came back with a bunch of furniture. They set up Daichi's room. She had a two story bed set. The bed was on the top and there was a small clubhouse like area at the bottom. There was a slide and a small ladder. They had placed the dog bed in the clubhouse area along with some toys. They had bought clothes, a closet, and school supplies for Daichi. They had also bought a desk and chair.

"I have filled up the proper papers," Akai informed Daichi. "You're Kaishi Daichi, daughter of Kaishi Daisuke and Merra. You are currently staying with one of your father's friends here in Japan while your parents go on business trips,"

"I'll say the same thing Masumi would say," Daichi said.

Akai raised a brow. "And that would be?"

"Lame back story,"

XXX

"Class," Kobayashi announced. "We have a new student today,"

Daichi stood in front of the class. "Hi, I'm Kaishi Daichi!"

"You're the girl that was on the bus with us!" Genta pointed directly at her.

"Kojima-kun, it is rude to point," Daichi said.

"How do you know my name?" Genta asked.

_'Crap…I shouldn't have said his name…' _Daichi thought. "I saw the Detective Boys in the newspaper once,"

"Please continue the discussion at a later time," Kobayashi said. "Right now the class is going to begin. Daichi-kun, please take a seat,"

Daichi took a seat in the back as the lesson began.

XXX

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! **The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. The Detective Boys approached Daichi. "Daichi-kun," Mitsuhiko asked. "Do you want to join the Detective Boys?"

_'Hmm…Should I?' _Daichi thought for a moment. "Nah,"

"W-What!?"

"I said I'm declining your offer," Daichi packed up her belongings into her red backpack.

"But why, Daichi-chan?" Ayumi asked on the verge of tears. She didn't really take rejection easily, even if it was an invitation to join the Detective Boys.

"Because I don't want to," She said firmly. "And don't call me _–chan_ again; it's degrading,"

"You think you're better than us, don't you?" Genta went up to her, attempting to intimidate her with her size.

Daichi just yawned. "I just don't want to join your group. I didn't say anything about being better than you guys,"

"What is ten times ten?" Genta asked, acting like it was a tough problem.

"One hundred," Daichi stood up and started to walk out. "Eleven times eleven is one hundred twenty one. Twelve times twelve is one hundred forty four. Now I'll be taking my leave," She walked out, leaving an angry Genta.

XXX

"How was school today?" Akai asked when she reached home.

"Too easy," Daichi answered. "Skai taught me many things that were above my grade level,"

"Anything interesting?" Akai questioned.

"The Detective Boys wanted me to join their group but I refused," Daichi took out her sketchbook and flipped through some drawings. "Kojima got all angry but I was still calm."

"What are those drawings?" Akai peered over Daichi's shoulder.

One was a picture of Masumi Sera making the peace sign. Another was Gin tied up with Vermouth beside him, making bunny ears to the silver-haired assassin. The next couple ones Akai didn't recognize. Daichi started to work on one of the pictures. It was a picture of Akai's left face and Subaru's right face.

"That's my alias, Okiya Subaru," He said.

"If you end up having to use that alias for an unknown reason," Daichi asked. "Can you hand guardianship to Subaru? You can say that I'm your friend's, friend's, cousin's, brother's, friend's, sister-in-law's, cousin's, friend,"

Akai blinked. "Okay?"

"So what's for dinner?" Daichi took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Curry," Akai served her a plate.

_'I can get used to this life,'_ Daichi thought. "Thank you for the food!" She then dug in.


	3. Showing Off Brings Unwanted Attention

**Trapped in the DC World**

**Title:** Trapped in the DC World  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> The Man From Chicago  
><strong>Summary:<strong> GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried takes a bus and ends up in the DC World! She now lives with Akai under the alias of Kaishi Daichi. Can she return home? Will she hook Gin and Akai up? Will her appearance change the storyline?  
><strong>AN: There is a time skip. I won't do ALL the episodes.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Showing Off Can Bring Unwanted Attention<strong>

Daichi was walking down the street. That's when she noticed that the Detective Boys were with a police officer. _'Great…I bet Kojima is going to be annoying like any other day…' _"Keiji!" Daichi called, running towards them. "Is something the matter?"

"Someone was kidnapped," Yumi informed her. "Are you a new member of the Detective Boys?"

Genta glared at Daichi. "She said she doesn't want to join,"

Daichi returned the glare before asking "Was the man a foreigner with grey hair, glasses, and a grey mustache?"

"Yeah," Conan said. "How did you know?"

"He's one of the coworkers of my guardian!" Daichi fake exclaimed. "Was there any hint left behind?"

"Just his strap that be bought," Yumi held it up. The characters **P & A **were smeared with blood.

_'I should show off my knowledge,' _Daichi smirked. _'Then Kojima will feel intimidated by _me_,' _"I know which car he is held in!"

"You do!?" The officer and Detective Boys were surprised.

"He's being held hostage in a police car!" Daichi declared.

Conan blinked. _'How did she solve it when she only got here seconds ago?' _"Why is it a police car?"

"Because if you turn **& **into **and, **put the words together, you get panda," Daichi remembered Conan's deduction from the episode. "A cop car and panda bear are both black and white. That is why it is a police car,"

Genta's glare intensified. "Why don't you but out of this case? It's meant for the Detective Boys not for brats like you!"

Daichi just smirked. "Jealous that I solved it first within a couple minutes?"

"I knew it! You are a show off!" Genta pointed accusingly.

Daichi looked at him. "I show off sometimes but shouldn't we rescue James-san before they realize he isn't Hawk Randy-san?"

"How did you know that he was mistaken as Hawk-san?" Mitsuhiko asked.

'_Crap…I need another lie!'_ Daichi then thought of one. "I go to those animal shows sometimes and I know that he is one of the sponsors," She claimed. "I kept telling James-san that he looks a lot like Hawk-san,"

"How are we going to rescue Black-san?" Ayumi asked.

"I have a plan…"

XXX

The Detective Boys plus one girl from another world got into Agasa's car and pretended to be kidnapped. When Akai passed by, Conan shielded Haibara from his sight. Daichi threw a quick glance to Akai before resuming her acting. "Daichi-kun," Conan whispered so that only he, Haibara, and Daichi could hear. "Who exactly are you?"

Daichi was quite a good actor and pretended to be confused. "What do you mean, Conan-kun?"

"Drop the act," Haibara said. "You solved the case with ease,"

_'Not again…Showing off had gained suspicions…' _She then spoke in a serious tone, "Kudo Shinichi," Conan looked nervous. "I want to be just like him!" She added in a cheery tone, while Conan mentally sighed in relief. "He takes note of clues that even cops don't notice so I started being very observant and thinking outside of the box. Hey, you look a lot like him,"

"Shinichi-niichan is a relative of mine," Conan quickly said.

Not long after, the cop cars all stopped and they had cornered the kidnappers. James was successfully rescued. Daichi and James snuck away from the crowd. "I solved that code with ease," She said to James.

"Oh?" Akai interrupted. "Or did you just remember from the so-called anime?"

"No," Daichi lied. "I totally deduced it all on my own!"

Akai folded his arms. "Really?"

Daichi sighed. "Fine, I just reread the manga page," She showed them the page where Conan made his deduction.

XXX

For the next couple cases, Daichi had popped up and quickly solved them. This angered Genta even more. "Why can't you just but out of our business!?" He snapped one day.

Daichi just rolled her eyes. "I'm only trying to relieve some of the pain from the victim's family,"

"Then why don't you join our group?" Mitsuhiko offered.

"I don't really like team work," Daichi claimed. "I'm more used to solo work. Well, the only team that I actually like is me and my brothers,"

"But as a team you can solve it faster," Ayumi said.

As Daichi left the annoying Detective Boys, Conan and Haibara looked uneasy at her. "There's something off about her,"

XXX

Anokata looked at the newspaper headline: **SEVEN YEAR OLD SOLVES CASES BEFORE POLICE DOES! **"Hmm…you're saying that this child is a worthy recruit?"

"Yes," Gin said. "She is extremely smart too, or so told by Vermouth,"

"She seemed to know about Akai Shuichi," Vermouth added. "What do you think?"

"She seems like a useful recruit," Anokata skimmed the newspaper. "I agree with your decisions; she should join us. In fact, she _will _join, whether she wants to or not," He closed the newspaper. "Capture her alive; I want her as unharmed as possible to get to training right away,"

"Roger,"

XXX

"Here," Daichi handed a watch to him.

"I already have a watch," Akai said, taking it from her. "But I'll still accept it,"

"It's a walkie-talkie too," Daichi told him. "When there is a blinking light, tap it and we can hear what is happening on each other's side. That way it will save the phone bill,"

"Where did you get this?" Akai strapped it onto his left wrist.

"One is mine and the other is a spare one I carry with me," She claimed. _'I actually stole both from Skai…'_"Now I'll be heading to the park,"

"Why?" Akai noted the time. "It's nearly sundown,"

"I like watching sunsets in a natural view," Daichi answered. "It seems more…natural. There aren't many manmade obstructions like buildings. There are mostly greenery with a couple benches here and there and maybe a few drinking fountains,"

"Just be back for dinner," Akai said. "I'm making stew,"

"Yeah, yeah," Daichi said. "You sound like my mom,"

"As your legal guardian," Akai explained. "I have to watch out for your well being,"

"I like the other Shuichi Akai better," Daichi commented. "I'd make Gikai fanfiction and publish it on his account,"

_'I hate Gikai,' _Akai thought

XXX

Daichi sat on the bench, watching the horizon. She saw the sun setting, shimmering brilliant colors of yellowish orange with some hints of red. The greenery indeed made it look natural. "This reminds me of home," She quietly said.

That's when she was approached by two of the top Crows: Gin and Vermouth. "Hello," Gin greeted, forcing a smile.

_'I need to run…' _Daichi stood up. She reached into her jacket pocket and drew a gun, aiming it at the two. Daichi smirked; it was just a prank gun that shot out a flag that read: BANG! A piece of paper fell from her jacket.

Gin and Vermouth stared at the Gikai drawing. They snapped out before she could run and covered her mouth with a rag dampened with chloroform. They placed her in the back of Gin's Porsche and then sat in the front two seats. "Gin," Vermouth said. "We're going to have a _serious _talk about you and Akai,"

"I HAVE NEVER KISSED HIM IN MY LIFE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally a new chapter!<strong>


	4. Recruit

**Trapped in the DC World**

**Title:** Trapped in the DC World  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> The Man From Chicago  
><strong>Summary:<strong> GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried takes a bus and ends up in the DC World! She now lives with Akai under the alias of Kaishi Daichi. Can she return home? Will she hook Gin and Akai up? Will her appearance change the storyline?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Recruit<strong>

Daichi awoke, tied to a chair. "Where am I?" Daichi yawned, unconsciously tapping the button on her watch as she was trying to get her arms free.

"A secret underground base," Anokata and a bunch of Crows came out from the shadows and into sight. "We want you to join the Organization,"

"I think I'll pass," Daichi blinked the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Allow me to rephrase that," Anokata said. "You _will _join us, whether you want to or not,"

"Nah," Daichi declined again. "I prefer drawing on Akai's face when he's asleep. Now can you untie me? I'm going to buy rainbow permanent markers to use,"

"I like this girl's ideas," Vermouth commented. "I should do that to Gin,"

"Enough," Anokata boomed. "Kaishi Daichi, it is either join us or die,"

_ 'Oh ****…' _Daichi thought. _'If I die in this world, I'll be permanently dead…unless Pandora will bring me back to life…' _She gulped as she answered. "Fine, I'll join,"

XXX

Akai had heard the whole conversation through his watch. Daichi hadn't come home for dinner but he thought that she was probably hanging with her friends. When he awoke _without _a mustache and monocle drawing, he knew something was up. Whenever he slept, Daichi would draw on his face. Now he knew why Daichi was missing: The Organization had kidnapped her and forced her to join in their criminality.

XXX

Daichi was now untied from her bondage. "Can I be called Milkshake?"

"Why?" Behind his mask, Anokata raised a brow.

"Since I'm underage, it'd be odd for my codename to be alcohol," Daichi pointed out.

"She does have a point," Vermouth agreed.

Anokata sighed. "Fine. But explain this,"

Anokata held up the drawing of Gin and Akai kissing. There was a red-orange sunset in the background and a bunch of trees. The two were both deepening it and it was most likely a French kiss. Many of the Organization members burst into laughter. "GIN AND AKAI ARE DATING!"

After the laughter died down, Anokata repeated, "Please explain this,"

"Gin killed Akemi out of jealousy," Daichi answered.

"Just _how _did you know about Gin and the death of Miyano Akemi?" Anokata asked. "And also about Akai Shuichi,"

Vermouth whispered into Daichi's ear in which she repeated, "A secret makes a woman, woman,"

"Vermouth, stop influencing her!" Gin snapped. "The last thing we need is another you!"

XXX

Daichi groggily entered the house. It was already night once more. She had to go through several training obstacle courses to test her limits. The light flicked on and Akai sat on the living room couch. "Where were? My face didn't have a single sharpie mark this morning,"

"Aww, you miss me drawing on your face?" Daichi chuckled a little. "I was hanging with some friends in the early morning,"

"Hmm?" Akai raised a brow. "Because from what I heard through the watch walkie-talkie, you were drafted into the Organization," Both were silent until Akai spoke again, "They saw the drawing with Gin and me kissing didn't they?"

"Yep," Daichi took a seat on the couch. "They made me do _so _many courses! I thought my brain was going to explode!"

Akai reminisced about himself doing those courses. "They were quite easy to compete,"

"Easy for you to say; you had FBI Training while I didn't," Daichi yawned. "I wish I stayed unconscious for a longer period of time,"

"They probably would've slapped you awake if you were unconscious for too long," Akai said.

"Couldn't you have gotten Red to search for me?" Daichi rubbed her eyes sleepily.

At the sound of his name, the Rottweiler puppy barged into the room. He was happy that his master was back and jumped onto her, licking her face. "ARF! ARF!"

"I missed you too, Red," Daichi smiled.

"He doesn't like me," Akai said. "And…I don't like him…"

"My results are going to be processed and the final will come out in around three days," Daichi mumbled.

"You should get to—"

"ZZZZZZ!" Daichi snored.

The Rottweiler whined, saddened that his master was too tired to play. Akai picked the sleeping Daichi up and took her to her bedroom. Red followed after and curled up in his bed. Akai placed Daichi on her bed and laid the blanket atop her.

XXX

Daichi awoke hours later. She looked at her phone and noticed that she had a message from one of the Organization members. She groaned tiredly as she looked at the message.

**From: **Vermouth  
><strong>To: <strong>Milkshake  
><strong>Subject: <strong>Pranking Gin-chan ;)  
><strong>Message: <strong>Meet me at Café Poirot. If any of the Organizations wonder why you're hanging out with me, just say it is part of your "initiation."

Daichi grinned after finishing reading it. "Oh this is going to be fun," She said as she went to the kitchen for breakfast.

"What is going to be fun?" Akai asked.

"Oh, nothing," Daichi poured some cereal and milk. "Just an 'initiation' to the Organization," She began to eat.

"Wasn't the training courses already the initiation?" Akai asked. "Where exactly are you heading?"

"I'm meeting someone at Café Poirot," She flashed a smirk. "Walk Red for me; I think you two need to bond,"

The Rottweiler looked to Akai. Akai reached out to pet him but the Rottweiler pup growled, causing him to jerk his hand back. "How am I supposed to bond with you?"

XXX

Daichi took a seat at a table in Café Poirot. After a couple of minutes, a woman with caramel hair and blue eyes joined her. "So," Daichi asked. "What's the plan?"

"Do you have a dog?" Vermouth asked.

"I have a Rottweiler puppy," Daichi answered. "His name is Red and he growls at anyone except me and my parents," _'And Skai. Red still hates Akai4Ever for putting makeup on him,'_

"Perfect," Vermouth said. "We cover Gin with meat-scented perfumes and you unleash your dog,"

"What scents?" Daichi asked.

"Bacon and steak," Vermouth held spray bottles containing the perfume.

Daichi rubbed her hands and had a dark smirk. "This is going to be good. _Real _good,"

"Let the _true _initiation begin,"

XXX

Gin was sitting in his office, smoking a cigarette. The door was opened and Vermouth stood there. Daichi and Red were by her side. "What do you want, Vermouth, _Milkshake_?" He said Daichi's codename darker than Vermouth's.

_'He's still mad about the super-duper-awesome Gikai drawing I made,' _Daichi then looked to Vermouth. "Should we tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Gin asked. "If it is that Akai and I belong together, I am blasting both of you with holes,"

"You cannot shoot my dog," Daichi glared. "Even Anokata said to not shoot Red,"

"You smell horrible," Vermouth leaned on Gin's desk. "You could use some perfume,"

Without warning, Vermouth dumped the whole bottle of bacon and steak scented perfume on Gin. Red sniffed the air and began growling at the silver-haired assassin. Gin took a whiff of the perfume. "Bacon and steaks?" He then noticed the dog.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHA! We tortured Gin in this chapter!<strong>


	5. Another Dimensional Travel

**Trapped in the DC World**

**Title:** Trapped in the DC World  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Before Akai's Death  
><strong>Summary:<strong> GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried takes a bus and ends up in the DC World! She now lives with Akai under the alias of Kaishi Daichi. Can she return home? Will she hook Gin and Akai up? Will her appearance change the storyline?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Another Dimensional Travel<strong>

It was another boring day of class for Daichi. She laid her head down on her arms, facing the whiteboard but not paying any heed. She eventually began to close her eyes but they immediately snapped when someone shouted, "Daichi is sleeping in class!" Of course, it was Genta.

"Daichi-kun, is it true?" Kobayashi asked.

"I already know these things," Daichi yawned. "Plus they are really easy,"

"Then solve this problem," Kobayashi wrote _3 X 12_ on the whiteboard.

"Piece of cake," Daichi took the marker and scribbled on the board.

_3 X 12 = 36 7.23 X 5 = 36.15 4x=30 if x is 7.5_

The class was surprised by this, especially the teacher. "Daichi-kun, you are really smart,"

Daichi shot a smug look to Genta.

"Something is off about that girl," Haibara whispered to Conan.

"Yeah," Conan agreed. "Let's have a word with her,"

As the bell rung, signaling the end of school, Haibara and Conan were about to approach the girl from another world. Ayumi noticed this and was a bit jealous that Conan was going to talk to Daichi. "Daichi-kun," Conan called.

Daichi was packing all of her school books into her backpack. "Not right now, Edogawa-kun. I'm busy,"

"Don't bother with her, Conan," Genta said. "She thinks just because she's smart that she's better than everyone else!"

Daichi finally snapped. "Kojima, do me a favor," She started off in a sweet voice. She then yelled the last part. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" The glare that she shot at Genta could match Haibara's. "I did not say that I was better than everyone else. Get your ears fix. No wait—that won't do a thing. I think you should get your brain checked if you even have one," She then left the classroom.

"She's so annoying," Genta mumbled.

"Well, you were the one that kept saying that she thought that she was better than everyone else," Mitsuhiko said. "You shouldn't have kept pestering her like that,"

XXX

"I finally snapped at Kojima," Daichi tossed her backpack into her room. "I told him that he should shut up and get his brain checked if he had one,"

"That was mean of you, Daichi-kun," Jodie commented. She, James, and Camel had come over to Akai's house.

"He deserved it though," Daichi said. "He kept pestering me and wouldn't shut up,"

"I think you need to learn patience," James said.

"I have been patient with him for practically the whole two weeks I've been in class," Daichi's left eye twitched. "So why are you guys here?"

"You're now an Organization member, right?" Camel asked. "What was your codename?"

"Milkshake," Daichi answered.

"The Organization is not a joking matter," James said.

"Believe it or not, James," Akai said. "Her codename _really _is Milkshake. I heard it through the walkie-talkie watch,"

Daichi's phone rang. She recognized the number as Gin's and put him on speaker. She signaled to all the FBI Agents to shut up err…be quiet. "Hello?"

_ "Milkshake you are dead meat! So is that stupid mutt of yours!"_

Daichi frowned at what Gin called her pet puppy. "Red~"

The Rottweiler puppy dashed into the room happily at his master's call. "Arf! Arf! Ruff!"

"Red, the silver-haired man is on the phone," Daichi said.

_"Mangy mutt you will pay for what you did to my hair!"_

Daichi's Rottweiler began growling. "Grr…" Daichi smirked and hung up. Red stopped growling at the phone but growled at Akai. "Grr…"

"Wow, he must really hate you," Daichi said. "Hell, Jodie-sensei, James-san, and Camel-san are on fine terms with Red!"

"Daichi-kun," James asked. "Do you have any information about the Organization?"

"Not a clue," Daichi said. "Except the ones about the future but that will ruin the timeline and all the things I know will probably not happen. I _need_ the knowledge of the future, man!"

The next thing was much unexpected. There was a flash of white light. A person stood there. It was a teenager, around seventeen years old. He had messy black hair that made him look like a black-haired Naruto. His eyes were bright blue. He wore a white long-sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers with white socks. He had a toothbrush in his mouth and a cup in one hand.

"Shuichi Akai!?" Daichi exclaimed.

"Hey, GAAADASGM," Skai said through the toothpaste foam. "Where is the bathroom?"

"Second door to the left," Akai answered when Daichi didn't answer. He then turned to Daichi. "Have you been brushing your teeth?"

Daichi crossed her arms. "How dare you accuse me like that? Okay, I admit that I _may _have not brushed for the time I was here,"

"You don't even have a toothbrush, do you?" Akai asked.

"Nope,"

After five minutes, Skai came back out. "So…whose house are we in?"

"Guy you used for your screen name," Daichi answered, looking over to her guardian.

"Hello, Akai-san," He greeted Akai before looking to the other FBI Agents. "Jodie-sensei, Black-san, Camel-san,"

"Who are you?" Camel asked.

"My screen name is Shuichi Akai," He introduced. "But you may call me Skai. Akai-san, please do not arrest me for identity theft,"

"How did you end up here?" Daichi asked.

"I had started to brush while walking down the hallway because I thought I heard Akai4Ever messing in my room," Skai said. His eyes widened and he sent a video chat invite to Akai4Ever.

Akai4Ever accepted. "Hey, Skai! Where did you go? There was a flash of light and I thought you were doing something cool like a flash bomb,"

"I got teleported to the Detective Conan World," Skai said. "I'm with GAAADASGM and Red,"

"Is that why when I read the manga, you guys are in it?" Akai4Ever asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay," Akai4Ever said. "But quick question: Did GAAADASGM hook Gin and Akai up yet? Many of my friends want to see some Gin X Akai yaoi,"

"There is no way in Hell I'm dating Gin," Akai growled. "I'd rather die,"

"I'm gonna find a hotel or something," Skai hung up the video chat.

"You might be drafted into the Organization like Daichi-kun," James said.

"He can stay with me," Akai offered, "As long as you keep your puppy away from me,"

"Sure," Skai agreed. _'At least I won't have to go back to school,'_

"And I'll enroll you into Teitan High School,"

"Aww man!"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, Chapter 5! Now Skai joins the picture. You should read one of my well-written stories, <strong>_**Shattered REMAKE!**_


	6. Meet Kaishi Skai

**Trapped in the DC World**

**Title:** Trapped in the DC World  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline:<strong> Before Akai's Death  
><strong>Summary:<strong> GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried takes a bus and ends up in the DC World! She now lives with Akai under the alias of Kaishi Daichi. Can she return home? Will she hook Gin and Akai up? Will her appearance change the storyline?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Meet Kaishi Skai<span>**

The next day, Skai had been part of Jodie's class. "Please introduce yourself," Jodie said.

Skai looked to the class. "Hello, my name is Kaishi Skai," He greeted.

The class began to murmur. "He looks cutes. He's good looking. I want him to be my boyfriend!"

"Kaishi?" Ran questioned. "Are you related to Kaishi Daichi?"

**A/N: Ran had started to notice how Daichi popped up now and then during the cases and solved them with ease. She also read about her in the newspaper.**

"Indeed I am," Skai nodded. "She is my younger sister,"

"She's very smart for her age," Ran commented.

"I taught her all of those things," Skai claimed. "Now, can we continue this conversation later? I believe Jodie-sensei should start the lesson. It is unfair to those that want to learn,"

"Ah—yes," Ran blushed with embarrassment.

Skai took a seat all the way in the back. Jodie then began the lesson on English. Skai paid attention for the first three seconds. His mind had wandered off, bored out of his mind. _'I'm going to either go insane of die from boredom,' _English was his first language and he believe the only reason he could speak Japanese was because they were in the Detective Conan World.

"Kaishi-kun!" Jodie called.

"Ah—yes Sensei?" Skai snapped back to reality.

"Are you paying attention?" Jodie asked.

"Yes," Skai said.

"How many states are in the U.S.A?" Jodie asked in English.

"Fifty," Skai answered.

XXX

"Milkshake," Anokata asked, noticing the school record of Kaishi Skai. "Do you have a brother?"

"Yep," Daichi grinned. "His name is Skai. You don't want to recruit him though,"

"Why not?" Anokata asked suspiciously.

"He's a huge idiot!" Daichi stated. "I asked him what a hypotenuse was and what does he say to me? He said to use the frikkin' internet! Sometimes I wonder how he's in high school,"

Back at Teitan High, Skai sneezed. _'GAAADASGM you better not be claiming to be smarter than I am,'_

Daichi had skipped school. She knew her teacher wouldn't mind, given that she always had straight A's and aced every test even though she slept through most of the class. Daichi was relieved to not have to go to school because she knew she'd find Genta over there. She was fed up with Genta's annoyingness.

Gin was glaring daggers at the seven year old child from another dimension. His hair was _way _shorter, reached an inch _above his shoulders_! Most of his bangs had been torn and bitten off, leaving both his eyes in view. He wasn't wearing his trench coat anymore because Red had created holes and torn the whole sleeves off.

XXX

It was lunch time for the Teitan High students. Many of the female students surrounded Skai. "Join me for lunch!" All of the male students were jealous that the new student had the attention of the females.

"Hey Ran," Sonoko suggested. "You should forget about your husband and start dating Kaishi-kun. He's popular with all the other girls in class. I'm pretty sure he won't keep you waiting,"

"_Eh?_" Ran exclaimed. "First of all, I am not Shinichi's wife! Second, I do not like Kaishi-kun like that!"

"Oi, please leave me alone," Skai said. "I prefer eating alone,"

"Then have some of my lunch!"

"No have mine!"

"Their foods are horrible. Try mine!"

Skai sweat dropped at the argument. "If any of you are trying to gain my affection, I already have a girlfriend back in the States,"

All the girls were dumbfounded. But they did not give up. "WE WILL BE BETTER THAN HER!"

"You don't even know her," Skai said. _'Actually, my girlfriend dumped me last month after we got into an argument,'_

XXX

It was even worse _after_ school. This time the girls didn't have much of a time limit to stop them from being around Skai. "Skai-kun," Jodie called. "Do you need a ride home?"

"What I _need _is for these people to get away from me!" Skai managed to get a couple feet away from the crowd. "Why are they like that!?"

"They probably think you're one of those good looking guys," Jodie shrugged. "Students, do not bother Skai-kun anymore. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want any of you to be his girlfriend,"

"I am loyal to my girlfriend back in the States," Skai claimed. _'I really need to come up with a name for my imaginary girlfriend,'_ "I'm gonna go..." Before the fangirls could crowd him again and insist on walking home with him, Skai dashed out the door.

XXX

Skai was sitting at the desk in his shared room with Daichi. He was working on his homework when Daichi entered. "Organization noticed your school record," Daichi said.

"And what exactly did you tell them?" Akai asked at the doorway.

"Holy shit!" Daichi jumped. "You shouldn't sneak up on me like that!"

"What did you tell the Organization when they asked about Skai-kun?" Akai repeated his question to the seven year old pinkette.

"Oh, just that he was my brother," She said, climbing onto her bed and taking out a book. "And that they shouldn't recruit Skai because he's an idiot,"

Skai gripped his pencil so hard that his knuckles turned white. A couple seconds later, his pencil snapped in half. "I am not an idiot. I get straight A's,"

"Hey, at least they did knock you out with chloroform," Daichi pointed out. "And threatened to kill you if you refused to join them,"

"You rather seem to be having _fun _since you joined them," Akai said.

"That's because Vermouth is fun," Daichi defended herself. "We prank Gin together and call him names. Gin can't kill me because I have Vermouth and even Anokata by my side!"

"Wait—you met the boss?" Skai asked.

"Yes," Daichi said. She then turned to Akai. "Didn't _you _meet him?"

"No," Akai shook his head.

"I don't know his true identity though," Daichi described. "He was also using a voice changer. He wore a dark cloak and a raven colored crow mask. He also wore black gloves. I'm surprised he's not overheating in this weather!"

Skai took the sketchbook out of Daichi's backpack. He flipped through them. "_Why _did you draw Gin X Akai pictures in my sketchbook?"

"I have a good explanation,"

"What is it?"

"I LOVE GIKAI!"

XXX

Skai and Daichi were walking down the street. Skai had a walkie-talkie watch of his own now, except it also had a camera built into it. The two heard someone shouting their names, "Daichi-kun! Kaishi-kun!" They saw Ran, Sonoko, and the Detective Boys running towards them (the Detective Boys being reluctant).

"You're those two girls from my class," Skai said. "Excuse me but I never got your names,"

_'Wow, he's a better actor than me,' _Daichi thought.

"I'm Mouri Ran," Ran introduced. "This is my best friend, Suzuki Sonoko,"

"I think you'd be a better husband for Ran than Kudo," Sonoko winked.

_'I won't allow it!' _Conan thought, clenching a fist. He glared at Skai.

"I don't mean to insult you, Mouri-san," Skai said. "But you are just not the girl for me. Also, as I said at least three times, I already have a girlfriend,"

Conan's glare softened. _'At least he's not going to date Ran,'_

"Are you Daichi-kun's older brother?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Indeed I am," Skai crouched so that he and the Detective Boys were the same height. "So are you all detectives?"

"Yep," Ayumi said cheerfully. "We're the Detective Boys!"

"Daichi is too much of a snob to join," Genta said but backed off once he received another icy cold glare from the latter.

"Well, not everyone has to join your group," Skai informed. "You shouldn't be forced to join. Take high school detectives for example. I am one myself,"

"You are?" The Detective Boys asked.

"I never knew you were a detective, Kaishi-kun," Ran said.

"See Ran," Sonoko whispered. "He's practically like Kudo except I don't think he'll keep you waiting forever,"

"Sonoko!"

"Yeah, I'm a detective," Skai nodded. "But I am not part of a group of all the other great detectives like Kudo Shinichi or Hattori Heiji or Hakuba Saguru,"

"But why not?" Genta asked. "Isn't it easier as a team?"

"I don't get along well with teammates," Skai claimed. "But we are not forced to join up with each other. We can manage fine by ourselves. The same goes for Daichi. She doesn't really like teamwork so she's a loner,"

"Oi!"

"The point is," Skai continued. "Some people don't like to associate with others much. They aren't really shy but they just prefer solitary. I believe you didn't introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Yoshida Ayumi," Ayumi introduced. "These are the other members of the Detective Boys, Kojima Genta-kun, Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko-kun, Haibara Ai-chan, and Edogawa Conan-kun," She turned to Daichi. "Daichi-kun, you don't have to join the Detective Boys if you don't want. But can we at least be friends?"

"Nah,"

"I guess she'll be a loner her entire life," Skai teased. "She won't have a single friend here in Japan and she'll be alone when she's in middle school, high school, and even after that,"

"Fine," Daichi gave in. "We can be friends,"

"Yay!"

"Let's celebrate with fried eel!" Genta suggested.

"No with ice cream!" Conan didn't want to draw suspicions from Daichi and Skai so he acted like a real seven year old.

"Ice cream sounds good," Ran said.

"My treat," Skai said.

* * *

><p><strong>And now the problem between the Detective Boys and Daichi has been solved!<strong>


	7. New Guardian

**Trapped in the DC World**

**Title:** Trapped in the DC World  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline: <strong>Clash of the Red and Black; Red, White, and Yellow Case  
><strong>Summary:<strong> GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried takes a bus and ends up in the DC World! She now lives with Akai under the alias of Kaishi Daichi. Can she return home? Will she hook Gin and Akai up? Will her appearance change the storyline?  
><strong>AN: Yes, I know that this is a MAJOR time skip but I don't really want to do the other anime episodes. Also, the dialogue isn't exact. I might put other episodes but as flashback chapters.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>"New" Guardian<span>**

"What!?" Jodie exclaimed. "Shuu went to Raiha Pass after Kir called him out?"

"It's obviously a trap," Camel said before turning to Skai and Daichi. "Do you two know what happened to him?"

"Did you say Raiha Pass?" An FBI Agent interrupted.

"Yes, why?" James asked.

"There was an accident there mentioned on the news," He said.

They all stared in shock at the television screen. Daichi and Skai had practiced their shock faces, which was so realistic. Daichi even managed to add a few fake tears. "Akai-san is dead!" She cried.

"That can't be him," Jodie said. "He somehow escape! I know it!" She looked to Daichi and Skai. "That's not him, right?"

Daichi and Skai looked to the white square tiles on the floor. "Check his fingerprints with Conan-kun's cell phone," Skai whispered just barely audible for Jodie to hear.

"If I go find him now," Jodie said. "I can catch him before he leaves!" She dashed out of the room.

"Can I talk to you two alone?" James asked.

"Sure," The two agreed.

The two were led to a separate room. It was only the three of them. "You knew about the plan, I am guessing?" James asked.

"Of course," Skai said.

"Akai-san is dead!" Daichi continued to cry. She then suddenly stopped. "How's my acting?"

"Childish," Skai mumbled, earning a kick to his shin. "What was that for!?"

"To add humor to this fanfiction," GAAADASGM claimed.

The fourth wall had shattered.

XXX

"Are you sure you guys don't want to stay at my apartment?" Jodie offered.

"No thanks," Skai declined. "We're going to be staying with one of the adults we befriended while here in the Detective Conan World,"

"I still don't understand why this world is named after Conan-kun," Camel said.

"Let's just say a secret makes a woman, woman so that we don't have to answer it," Daichi said quickly, taking gulps from her bottle.

"Are you okay?" James asked, concerned that the girl had spoken very speedily.

Daichi was fidgeting by now. Her whole body was shaking. Skai snatched the bottle of fizzy green liquid. He moved it around and noticed that it was really thick and slime-like. "This is my Energy Blast drink!"

"Energy Blast Drink?" Jodie questioned. "What do you mean?"

"It's a beverage that I drink when I want to stay up for like a test or movie or party," Skai explained. "But I only drink a quarter of a cup. GAAADASGM just drank about a whole cup!" _'You're an idiot, Daichi,'_

"WOOHOO!" Daichi cheered. "Let's go meet Kaito-kun, Skai!"

"Not in your condition," Skai said. "You're way too hyper,"

"I'll just use up all of my extra energy from that super duper awesome tasty gross feeling drink I stole from," Daichi said. "By running all the way to Sugiura-kun's house,"

Before Skai or any of the FBI Agents could protest, Daichi dashed out the door. A few seconds later, she ran back in. "I have no idea where his house is. Can you contact Edogawa-kun for me? Please. Please. Please."

XXX

The apartment was of course, in ashes. The Detective Boys were shocked and worried but Inspector Yuminaga assured them that no one died, though Kaito's father was in the ICU. "One of them is the culprit!" Ayumi said.

"Huh?" Yuminaga questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Kaito-kun said one of the residents of his father's apartment complex was acting strange," Mitsuhiko added.

"They're right, Keibu," Daichi said very fast that they could barely understand. "All of us were told by Sugiura-kun that one of the tenants had strange behavior,"

"What's wrong, Daichi-kun?" Conan asked.

"She ate too much candy," Skai lied, not wanting anyone to know about the Energy Blast. "That's why, children, you shouldn't have too much candy at once. You will get hyper and crazy like Daichi. I might admit her into an insane asylum if she doesn't return to normal soon,"

"You're joking, right?" Daichi asked. "Right? Right!? RIGHT? RIGHT!?"

"Keibu!" An officer handed the inspector a book. "We found this in the remains of the fire,"

"What is this?" Yuminaga started to flip the pages. "It seems that this is Kaito-kun's diary," He stopped at the last entry. "The last page says July 4th; that's yesterday,"

_July 4th  
>"The weather has been bad since this morning. I have to get up early or I'll miss school, but I bet the red guy can sleep in late. When I got back from school, I fell down in the entryway. I'm glad the white guy was just coming out. Tonight the red guy and the white guy and the yellow guy are all going out. My dad and I are alone together. I want to play some more but the detective club and Daichi-kun are coming tomorrow, so I should go to bed early. Who is it? Someone came home in the middle of the night. He's arguing with my father. It's the yellow guy. I wonder if my dad found out about the suspicious things he's doing. It's scary, so I'll cover my ears and go to bed. When I wake up I'll have to tell Edogawa-kun and Kaishi-kun about this."<em>

"It is obviously the yellow guy who set the fire," Genta said.

By now, Daichi had calmed down. She stayed quiet and stood by Skai's said. "Hey," Conan asked. "Who are the tenants?"

Three adults came out. Haibara felt a dark presence like the ones she felt from the Organization members. She hid behind Conan-kun, afraid that the Organization had found her. Conan noticed. "Oi, is it _them?_" He asked quietly.

"P-Possibly," Haibara whispered back. She then released her grip. "The feeling disappeared,"

"Subaru-san," Skai greeted. "We were about to call you that we had finished packing,"

"Well," Subaru said. "It looks like you won't be able to stay with me, given the circumstances right now. I'm sure we'll all find a place to stay, though,"

"Skai-niichan," Conan asked. "You know one of the suspects?"

"Yep," Skai answered. "We met with him early in the morning, at around two A.M. Well, I was the one to meet him since Daichi was asleep. His name is Okiya Subaru,"

"As for the other two," Yuminaga said. "They are Hosoi Ryuuhei-san, a carpenter and Makabe Ginya-san, a part-time worker,"

"Hey Hosoi-san," Skai asked. "Are you a beginner? You seem to have a lot of band aids on you,"

"Yeah," Hosoi answered. "Since I am a beginner, I get injured a lot,"

"Hey—I know who the red guy is!" Daichi said. "It's Subaru-san,"

"Why would it be me?" Subaru asked.

"Skai said that you water plants around the apartment," Daichi explained. "So I think of you as a fire truck! They go around and blast water everywhere to put out the fire,"

_'Not to mention that Akai and red are synonymous. They are just in two different languages,' _Skai inwardly added but didn't say aloud.

"Then do you know which of the two is the yellow guy?" Yuminaga asked.

"I'll leave it to the Detective Boys to solve that, though I know the answer," Daichi said. "Here's a hint: Vehicles,"

"Vehicles?" Genta queried.

"Like cars, trains, and boats," Conan said.

"What do vehicles have to do with the yellow guy?" Ayumi asked.

"What vehicle do you think of when you hear the word white?" Haibara pointed out.

"An ambulance!" The three original Detective Boys said.

"Daichi-kun, Skai-niichan," Ayumi asked. "Who is the white guy?"

"Hosoi-san," Skai asked. "You gave Kaito-kun a banded when he fell, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Hosoi nodded. "Since I keep getting injured, my boss told me to carry around band aids with me,"

"That leaves Ginya-san as the yellow guy!"

"How can it be me?" Ginya asked, though he had sweat from nervousness. "I was at the movies,"

"The dirt under your nails proves that you were probably digging in the yard, burying some money or something," Daichi said.

Ginya confessed and he was taken to the station. "Hey Edogawa-kun," Daichi asked. "Can we stay at Shinichi-niichan's house?

Conan was hesitant but spying on Daichi and Skai would be easier if they lived next door so he agreed. He thought the two as Organization members under the watch of Akai.

XXX

"Milkshake, why did you change your address?" Gin asked, still suspecting the new recruit.

"Because my former guardian overreacts to things," Daichi answered. "I got him to hand over the guardianship of me and my brother to one of his friend's uncle's cousin's brother's sister's brother-in-law's cousin's friend's lemonade's cousin's brother's friend's sister's ice-cream's cookie's brother's friend,"

"Did you just say lemonade, ice cream, and cookie?" Vodka asked.

"Just how does your guardian overreact?" Anokata asked.

"I asked him a riddle," Daichi explained. "What gets wet the more it dries? It was simple. He couldn't solve it and started to go crazy. He threw things against the wall screaming 'WHAT THE HELL IS THE ANSWER' and ran around like a maniac,"

"I don't believe you," Gin said.

Daichi took out a video. However, Akai wasn't playing the role of the "crazy guardian". Skai was in a disguise and was acting it out. _'I can't believe Skai agreed to do it,'_

* * *

><p><strong>This is Chapter 7! I uploaded a cover page. How do you like it?<strong>


	8. Prank Gin Day!

**Trapped in the DC World**

**Title:** Trapped in the DC World  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline: <strong>Clash of the Red and Black; Red, White, and Yellow Case  
><strong>Summary:<strong> GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried takes a bus and ends up in the DC World! She now lives with Akai under the alias of Kaishi Daichi. Can she return home? Will she hook Gin and Akai up? Will her appearance change the storyline?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prank Gin Day<strong>

"Skai-san," Haibara asked. "Who exactly are you and Daichi-san?"

"What do you mean, Ai-kun?" Skai questioned. "We're the Kaishi Siblings living with a friend in some boring detective's house,"

In the background, Daichi was dragging a ladder.

_'Oi,' _Conan thought. "Daichi-kun is too smart for a seven year old,"

Daichi stood the ladder up near the doorway to the kitchen.

"I teach her those things," Skai claimed.

Daichi went into a closet and took out a bucket.

"But still," Haibara said. "She shouldn't be able to understand _algebra and calculus,_"

Daichi filled the bucket with water from the sink.

"So we are asking again," This time Conan spoke in a serious tone. "_Who are you?_"

Daichi was beginning to climb the ladder, the bucket of water in her hand.

Skai sighed. "Daichi and I are not from this world,"

"What!?"

"We are from another world," Skai explained. "This is just a world from the manga or anime known as Detective Conan,"

"It is about _me?_" Conan asked in disbelief.

"And we _know _who you really are, both of you," Skai said. "Kudo Shinichi and Miyano Shiho,"

Daichi placed the bucket of water on the doorway frame.

"How do we know you aren't from the Organization?" Haibara asked.

"Daichi's from the Organization," Skai informed.

Daichi jumped down and set a trip wire.

"But don't worry," Skai said. "She was drafted in and isn't evil,"

"What is her codename?" Conan asked. "Jodie-sensei told me about a member named Milkshake,"

"That's her codename," Skai continued. "She has somewhat befriended Vermouth and Anokata and practically many of the Organization members that hate Gin,"

Daichi got her camera ready.

"How?" Haibara questioned, curious on how a child got the Organization to like her.

"Arf! Arf!" Red ran into the room. Haibara petted his fur affectionately whilst Red glared at Conan.

"She got Red to attack Gin," Skai answered. _'Seriously, why does Red hate almost anybody?'_ "I'm going to go make some tea now," He headed towards the kitchen and the bucket of water fell atop him. Daichi took a picture. "Daichi, what was that for!?"

Red took the opportunity to attack Conan. "Ah!" Haibara just chuckled at the scene.

Subaru walked into the living room and stared at the situation. Conan was running in circles around a giggling Haibara. Red was chasing Conan like he wanted to kill the boy. Skai was wet and Daichi had a camera out with a grin. "What is happening over here?"

"Practicing my prank skills for Prank Gin Day,"

XXX

Gin had been sent on a VERY important mission. He had been sent across town to go to a ballerina dance recital. Many of the audience thought that Gin was one of the dancers because of his long hair. Of course, Gin mentally added them to his kill list (and they'd be dead by the next day if he could remember their faces).

At the Organization base, everyone had gathered. "I have declared this day," Anokata announced. "Prank Gin Day! You can take out all of your stress on Gin by pranking him! Whoever gets the most successful pranks on him gets a raise. You can work in teams of two,"

The Crows cheered. Vermouth and Daichi smirked at each other. "Let's go all out on Ginnefer," Vermouth suggested.

"Totally," Daichi agreed. "Gin-hime now can pay for all of the murders he committed,"

"Indeed he can," Vermouth grinned. "And he shall,"

XXX

Gin was driving into the Organization's parking lot. **Chirp. **Gin looked around but didn't see any bird. **Chirp. Chirp. **Gin decided to ignore it. **Chirp. Chirp. Splat! **A white substance was now on the edge of his fedora. Parts of it dripped down and onto his shoes. He looked up and saw at least thirty birds on a piece of rope strung above his personal parking stall.

"What the—"

He couldn't even finish his sentence when the bird poop started raining down on him and his prized Porsche 356A. Under an umbrella, Gin saw Vermouth and Daichi, videotaping the whole event with wide grins.

XXX

Gin started heading over to the nearest showers, which was in the laboratory. He entered the emergency showers and turned on the water. At first, the water wouldn't flow. He peered closer at the shower head and **SPLOOSH! **A bunch of gravy covered him. He turned off the hot water and just decided on a cold shower.

He closed his eyes and sighed as he felt the cool water washing over him and his clothes. Most of the bird poop and the gravy were washed away. He then opened his eyes and saw that it wasn't normal water: The water contained blue dye. He got out with blue water dripping off his wet body and clothes.

He realized that he did not have anything to wipe himself with. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened. The cold water did not only contain blue dye but it also had the bacon and steak scented perfume infused with it.

"Grr…" A pack of the Organization's dogs growled at Gin. The leader was the Rottweiler puppy Red.

From atop, Vermouth carefully aimed a sausage link necklace and dropped it around Gin's neck. The dogs then attacked. Gin's screams were heard along with clawing and biting.

XXX

Gin awoke on the bed of the Organization's med wing. "At least they can't do anything to me in here," Gin mumbled. His head felt…barren. "Oh please tell me…" He put a hand to his head slowly. He was bald.

Someone knocked on the door. Gin was too traumatized to respond. Vermouth and Daichi entered. "We decided to entertain you as you recover," Daichi grinned. Vermouth wheeled in a TV. She turned it on and to Gin's horror, it was a bunch of children's shows.

"Someone also wanted to hang out with you," Daichi whistled.

The dog pack was there again.

"Now play nice," Daichi winked.

Daichi and Vermouth then left. The dogs charged at Gin once more. Oh, Vermouth and Daichi both knew that he was going to spend quite some time in the med-wing by the end of today.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is Chapter 8! GAAADASGM wanted to humiliate Gin and so was this chapter born. So what do you think about the cover page? GAAADASGM's hair isn't in pigtails anymore by the way.<strong>


	9. Ikkaku Rock Case

**Trapped in the DC World**

**Title:** Trapped in the DC World  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline: <strong>Ikkaku Rock Case  
><strong>Summary:<strong> GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried takes a bus and ends up in the DC World! She now lives with Akai under the alias of Kaishi Daichi. Can she return home? Will she hook Gin and Akai up? Will her appearance change the storyline?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ikkaku Rock Case<strong>

"Wow!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed, staring at all the fish that they caught.

"We caught a bunch!" Genta added.

"If we count everyone's together," Ayumi said. "We'll have almost twenty!"

"We'll have a big fish dinner over at Hakase's house," Mitsuhiko said.

"Well, the professor is the one preparing it tonight," Haibara commented. "That's reason to worry a little,"

"Wow Genta, that's really something," Daichi told the bigger boy. "You caught sea bream again,"

"I actually wanted to catch eel," Genta grinned as he thought about fried eel and rice.

_'You probably only think about eel and rice,' _Conan thought.

"Daichi-kun, what's your favorite dish?" Ayumi asked, wanting to get to know their new friend better.

"Is it eel and rice?" Genta guessed mindlessly.

"I don't like eel," Daichi said.

"Eh!" Genta was shocked. _'How could someone NOT like eel!?'_

"I prefer big Thanksgiving dinners of oven-baked turkey, pumpkin pie, corn," Daichi drifted off to the memories of Thanksgiving.

"What is Thanksgiving?" Ayumi asked.

"It is the fourth Thursday in November in the United States," Haibara informed.

"Why do the Americans celebrate it?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"The first foreigners to come to America were Pilgrims," Daichi said. "They had a feast in Plymouth in 1621 to celebrate good harvest. Now we celebrate it to give thanks to love ones and be thankful for what we have,"

"Well I best get packing," Futoshi Ejiri said. "Here's your ship coming,"

"Hakase!" Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko called.

"Thanks, Ejiri Oji-san," Conan said.

"Yeah, you did great watching over us," Daichi added. _'Not that _I _need watching,'_

"No, no," Ejiri said. "You guys saved my life once, after all. It was nothing to watch over you kids while he rushed for some home business,"

**A/N: Episode 366—The Tragedy of the Pier in Plain Sight**

"It's not Hakase," Mitsuhiko said.

"It's that Okiya Subaru guy," Genta added.

"And that's," Ayumi began.

"Skai!" Daichi called.

The two got down from the ship and joined the Detective Boys and Daichi. "Eh?" Ayumi asked. "Hakase couldn't make it back?"

"Yeah," Subaru said. "The invention he made and distributed to the neighbors malfunctioned,"

"It is taking quite a while to fix," Skai added. "So he sent Subaru and I to come pick you guys up,"

"The machine was a bad idea," Conan mumbled, unsurprised by the malfunctioning.

The group began to board the ship. Daichi ran, tripped, and fell into the water. Everyone looked concern but sighed when she resurfaced. "Skai, why didn't you try to stop me from falling?" Daichi asked as she was helped into the boat.

"Why did you run towards the boat?" Skai countered.

XXX

On the boat, the Detective Boys were looking at the fish. "That's too bad," Mitsuhiko said.

"We've caught so many but we can't eat them," Ayumi finished. "The professor is busy after all,"

"Well then," Subaru offered. "How about I prepare them for you?"

"You can cook?" Genta asked.

"Yeah, a little bit," Subaru said.

"Don't say a little bit," Daichi told Subaru. "You cook really great meals!"

"It tastes better than when our parents cook," Skai added. "It's like you're a first class chef!"

_'And I was about to say I'm not up to like the first class chefs,' _Subaru thought. "So what do you say?"

"All right!" The three real children (not including Daichi) cheered.

"Hey children," Ida called. "Look at the sunset,"

"Awesome!" Genta commented.

"It looks just like the postcards," Mitsuhiko added.

"What's that pointy thing coming from under the sun?" Ayumi asked.

"That's Ikkaku Rock," Skai informed.

"Ikkaku Rock?" Conan questioned.

"A long time ago, there was a sea dragon with a big horn on its head, which was why it was known as the Ikkaku Dragon." Skai explained. "After fishermen caught its young, the Ikkaku Dragon grew angry. It then placed its horn above the water to protect its home, or so the legend goes,"

"So you know about the legend too?" Ida asked.

"Yeah," Skai nodded.

The boat neared Ikkaku Rock. "It's so big!" Ayumi said.

"It's a little eerie," Mitsuhiko added.

"This Ikkaku Rock is also the children's rock!" Ida told them as they docked and went onto the rock.

"After getting up close," Mitsuhiko said. "It's really just a bunch of rocks with potholes in them,"

"Yeah," Daichi said.

"The ocean waves caused it to deteriorate over time," Skai informed.

"Hey," Ayumi suggested. "Why don't we all take a picture before the sun sets?"

"Well, maybe the cell phone in our phones will do," Subaru took out his cell phone.

"Everybody in a row," Ayumi said, rushing Conan and Haibara into the picture. "You too, Daichi-kun!"

"No thank you," Daichi declined. "It should be a Detective Boys' picture,"

"Since you hang out with them, you're practically part of the group," Subaru said.

"Come on, Daichi-kun," Ayumi rushed. "Before the sun sets!"

"Okay," Daichi gave in, getting in the picture.

Skai and Subaru snapped a photo. Subaru then noticed something and approached Haibara. "That rock behind you," Subaru said. "It has something written on it,"

Carved into the rock were the fish names mackerel, carp, sea bream, and flounder. Conan read them aloud. "Did someone carve the names of fish they caught here to commemorate the occasion?" Mitsuhiko wondered aloud.

"It's bad, to do something like that," Ayumi said softly.

"Hey! Look at this!" Genta called over and yanked out a pink flipper.

Daichi ran around the rock and came to the corpse. Conan had followed. "There's a tank and regulator," Conan said. "She's a diver,"

"What happened to that person?" Genta asked as the Detective Boys joined.

"Is she asleep?" Mitsuhiko quizzed.

Conan felt her neck for a pulse and shook his head. "She died most likely a few hours ago. Dry mouth as well as tense skin," Conan mumbled. "Death by dehydration,"

"We should call the police," Subaru said.

"The police!?"

"It is possible that she was left here deliberately," Conan said.

"The victim is wearing lipstick yet there isn't any on the regulator," Skai pointed out.

"What are you saying?" Haibara asked.

"Someone substituted this one for another, and for a specific reason," Conan answered.

XXX

"You were here at Ikkaku Rock posing for a picture with the sun in the background…" Inspector Yokomizo Jugo said. "When you found the remains of this young woman. Looks like this wasn't the best time to check out the sunset. I'd say she'd been dead for five to six hours,"

"The victim is Akamine Hikari," Daichi said.

Yokomizo looked to her. "You're that Kaishi Daichi kid," He then looked to Skai. "And you're that Kaishi Skai high school student. Both of you always solve cases for police,"

"Daichi-kun," Mitsuhiko asked. "How do you know the victim's name?"

"She's the only daughter of a chairman to a finance company that recently branched out to Kanagawa," Daichi informed. "Her name is Akamine,"

"Lady Hikari!" A group of three divers anchored their ship and got out, running towards the body. They introduced their selves by their surnames but didn't give their first names. They explained how Akamine went missing three days ago.

Daichi and Skai looked to Shuhei. "You're the murderer,"

"What are these guys talking about?" Shuhei asked with a little hint of nervousness showing.

"You're Aosato Shuhei," Daichi said.

"Hey," Yasuji asked. "How did you know Shuhei's first name?"

"That's right," Rokusuke said. "We only introduced ourselves by our family names,"

"That's because the full name of the culprit was carved out," Skai said. "The culprit's name was Aosato Shuhei,"

"Where was that done?" Aosato asked.

"Carved it?" Ayumi questioned. "But only the names of the four fish were carved,"

"When the victim carved the characters," Daichi informed. "The word FISH was leveled down meaning to get rid of the fish,"

"If you get rid of the fish, you'll have nothing," Genta argued.

_'Wait a minute,' _Conan thought then realized it. _'This was going to be my deduction but you guys stole it…'_

"It's the kanji characters," Skai said.

"Does mackerel even have a kanji?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"The kanji for mackerel is the kanji for fish and AO written together," Subaru told them.

"The kanji for carp is fish and SATO together," Skai continued. "The kanji for sea bream is fish and SHU written together. And finally, the kanji for flounder is fish and HEI together,"

"Remove the fish kanji," Daichi instructed.

"Ao!" Ayumi called out.

"Sato!" Genta added.

"Shu!" Mitsuhiko said.

"Hei," Haibara finished off with less excitement than the previous three.

"It's Aosato Shuhei!" Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko pointed accusingly at the culprit.

"Oi," Aosato said, stumbling back a bit. "Don't take this riddle theory seriously,"

"But," Yokomizo said. "It's a little too convenient how well it fits,"

"The bandage under your mouth," Skai said. "It's her lipstick,"

Aosato explained why he left her for dead. He took out his knife and took Daichi hostage. "Let me go," Daichi growled.

"Daichi-kun!"

"Stay still you brat!" Aosato ordered, holding the knife to her throat. "You will all suffer the same fate as Akamine,"

"I doubt you'll survive after escaping," Skai commented. "Right, Subaru-san?"

_'He's trying to provoke him,' _Subaru thought. "When you escape, you'll be living in constant fear. Most people will usually commit suicide,"

"Are you ready to accept that fate?" Skai asked.

"Shut up!" Aosato snapped, holding the knife closer to Daichi's throat.

_'Damn it…There's a risk but if I use my power-enhanced shoes—'_ Conan looked down to his shoes, only to realize that they were not his sneakers but his boots.

"You're just afraid to fight someone that can actually fight back," Skai stuck his tongue out. "You choose to take a crazy little girl hostage,"

Despite her position, Daichi twitched an eyebrow. _'Crazy?'_

"I said shut up!" Aosato lunged at Skai.

Skai knocked the knife out of his hand. **Splash! **It fell into the ocean. Daichi took the chance and bit Aosato, causing him to yelp and let go of her. Daichi then picked up a rock and threw it with all of her strength. She was aiming for his shin but it was too high and it hit somewhere painful…

XXX

Conan, Haibara, Daichi, and Skai were in the Kudo Mansion. "Why'd you steal my deduction?" Conan asked.

"Solving cases like that will get you into the papers," Skai said.

"And they'll draft you into their ranks like they did with me," Daichi added. "Though, I think you're pranking abilities are weak so I don't want you in the Organization,"

_'Oi, this isn't about pranking abilities,' _Conan thought. _'It's about taking down the Organization,'_

"Gin was going to go Sherry Hunting," Daichi said. "But Vermouth and I had other plans,"

"Daichi, what did you do?" Skai asked.

XXX

Gin screamed in horror as he struggled against the ropes that bound him to the chair. The television wasn't on children's shows. It was on something MUCH worse. Daichi had connected her laptop to the TV screen and had search up Gin X Akai and Gin X Rye picture and put them into a slideshow. Vermouth had also added some Gin X Akai videos.

XXX

"Tied him to a chair and forced him to watch…stuff…" Daichi answered with a smile.

"Wait a second," Skai said. "What has been going on in our world?" Skai took out his laptop and video chatted Akai4Ever.

_ "Yo, what's up bro?" Akai4Ever asked._

"What has happened in our world?" Skai asked.

_ "Oh, I'm just hanging out with the Okiya Subaru fans," Akai4Ever took a drink from his can of soda. "Oh and Kaa-san and Tou-san hired some scientists to try to figure out a way for you guys to get back,"_

Subaru had entered the room and observed the video chat.

_ "Hey guys!" A teenage girl with long brown hair and blue eyes suggested. "We should have a Gin X Subaru fanfic!"_

Subaru nearly spit out his coffee at that suggestion. "I think that would be one of the worst ideas that has ever been suggested,"

_ "Hey GAAADASGM," Akai4Ever asked. "Can you draw Subaru and Gin kissing?"_

"Way ahead of ya," Daichi held up the drawing.

Subaru fainted. Haibara nearly puked. Conan went temporarily (or permanent) insane. Skai just stood there in shock.

_'Gin X Akai for life,'_

* * *

><p><strong>This is the longest chapter I have ever written! I hope I can make other chapters this long.<br>**


	10. Revolving Sushi Case

**Trapped in the DC World**

**Title:** Trapped in the DC World  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline: <strong>Revolving Sushi Case  
><strong>Summary:<strong> GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried takes a bus and ends up in the DC World! She now lives with Akai under the alias of Kaishi Daichi. Can she return home? Will she hook Gin and Akai up? Will her appearance change the storyline?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Revolving Sushi Case<strong>

"Sushi, sushi, we're so happy~" The three real children in the yellow Beetle cheered. "Because we beat Hakase at a game~ He has to treat us to sushi~ Snapper, flounder, squid and all~"

"Well it doesn't matter if it's squid, snapper, or flounder—they have everything you could want," Agasa said. "This restaurant has a very extensive menu. The low prices and tasty food have given them a great reputation,"

"An extensive menu…" Ayumi smiled.

"And it's cheap and tasty!" Mitsuhiko added.

"It's like the sushi shop of my dream!" Genta told them.

"Say Hakase," Haibara asked. "Could this be the type of sushi that's known to revolve?"

XXX

"As expected, it was a revolving sushi shop," Haibara said.

"Didn't you say that, if we beat your game," The Detective Boys looked to Agasa. "You would take us to a high-class sushi restaurant?"

"That's not fair, Hakase!" Genta argued. "I only had two bowls of rice this morning, just to save room for this!"

"That's still quite a lot, Genta-kun," They turned to the left and saw Daichi approaching. Beside her was a man with short silver hair, green eyes, and dark clothing.

Haibara hid behind Conan. "That's Gin, Kudo-kun," She whispered.

"Eh?" Conan looked to her, confused. "But he has long hair. This guy has _messy _and _short _hair," _'Unless _Red _got to him,'_

"Daichi-kun!" Ayumi greeted. "What are you doing here? Where is Skai-niichan?"

"He's hanging out with some of his friends," Daichi claimed. She pointed to Gin. "This is an acquaintance of mine. He promised to take me to a restaurant,"

_ 'More like threatened to tie me up and force me to watch those nightmares if I didn't,' _Gin shivered at the thought of having to watch that horrible slideshow again. He cleared his throat. "I am Ikari Melkior," His voice was polite and higher than the voice he used in the Organization.

XXX

"Awesome!" Genta exclaimed. "The sushi's revolving!"

"Is it really alright to eat whichever plate we choose?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Yeah, as much as you'd like," Agasa said.

Daichi sat with Gin beside the Detective Boys. "Don't place plates you've taken back on the belt," She advised. "Right, Ikari-san?" Gin was busy staring at Haibara, who was averting his gaze by pretending to be amused by the revolving sushi belt. Daichi frowned and kicked Gin's knee. Due to that leg still healing from Red's attack, Gin winced. "I said _right, Ikari-san,_"

"Y-Yeah," Gin tried best to not show that he felt pain. He put on a fake smile. "It is bad manners and you pay for how much you ate and which plates you took," _'I swear if I have to keep this act on for a very long time, I will shoot Milkshake in the head,'_

"Wait," Genta asked. "What if the sushi I want never comes around?"

"You can just order it from the menu if that's the case," Conan informed. "Just tell what you want and the Professor can order it from the touch screen,"

"I want ten orders of eel!" Genta told Agasa happily.

"I'll try the silver mackerel," Mitsuhiko said.

"Ayumi wants salted salmon roe," Ayumi informed.

"Hey now," Agasa sweat dropped. "One at a time," He clicked the buttons on the screen.

"Oi," Daichi gained Gin's attention. "Why are you looking at Ai-san?" She then faked gasped. "Are you a pedophile!?"

"Wha—no!" Gin denied. "She just resembles someone," _'She looks a lot like Sherry, only ten years younger,'_

"In that case," Daichi said. "I want some shoyu tuna,"

Gin tried to keep up his smiling act as he tapped the button on the screen. Daichi's order came quickly and she took it from the belt once the beeping was heard. "Itadakimasu!" She then dug in. "My favorite sushi!"

"This is great!" Genta cheered as he finished his eel.

"Delicious, isn't it?" Mitsuhiko had a happy expression as he ate his sushi.

"Delicious, delicious!" Ayumi claimed. She then noticed Haibara didn't order anything. "Ai-chan, aren't you hungry?"

"N-not really," Haibara said, hiding her fear pretty well. "I ate a lot for breakfast,"

Daichi nudged Gin's shoulder when she caught him staring at Haibara again. "I'm really close to calling the police and informing them that you're a predator,"

"Shut up," Gin growled as he took some amaebi. _'I want to kill her right now,'_

"Hey Daichi-kun," Haibara asked, trying to seem like she is actually part of the group. "What is your favorite sushi?" She was pretty good at hiding her fear of Gin.

"I only eat shoyu tuna," Daichi took another plate of the sushi dish.

"Hey Kaishi-kun, can you pass the tamagoyaki?"

"Sure thing, Mouri-san,"

A couple seats on the side of the Detective Boys were Ran, Sonoko, and Daichi. They didn't notice when the Detective Boys, Daichi, or Gin had entered the restaurant. They _still _didn't notice when they were being stared at. They only noticed when the Conan called out, "Ran-neechan? Sonoko-neechan? Skai-niichan?"

Daichi quietly snickered. _'Niichan and neechan both sound the same. It's like Skai is being called an elder sister,'_

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Skai asked. He then noticed Daichi and Gin. "Daichi! Are you replacing me with, with," He pointed accusingly at Gin. "_Him?_"

"I hope not," Gin mumbled as he saw Daichi grab a _fifth _plate of shoyu tuna. _'My pay check might be used up all on this. Curse you Vermouth for taking ninety percent of the cash from my wallet when I was showering!'_

"Maybe," Daichi grinned.

"Sir, your meal is free, could you please leave?" The restaurant manager, Namiki Danji, asked.

"Free?" Agatsuma Ryuzo asked. "Then I'll eat a little more then," He retook his seat.

"Sir—"

"That guy is rude," Ran frowned.

"Unlike Kaishi-kun here," Sonoko motioned towards Skai. "He's smart, handsome, and has good manners!"

_'Smart?' _Gin looked to Daichi. "I thought you said your brother was an idiot?"

"Daichi-kun," Ran scolded. "That wasn't nice,"

"But I asked him what a hypotenuse was," Daichi said. "And he told me to look on the internet,"

"That's because I was working on a project," Skai defended. "I'm a high school detective; how can I _not _be smart?"

All of a sudden, Ryuzo started sweating and choking, before falling backwards and collapsing. "Sir," Namiki asked. "Sir, are you alright?"

"What?" The customers exclaimed. "Don't tell me it is food poisoning! Let's go to another shop,"

Gin smirked. _'This day got a bit better,'_

"Don't move!" Conan ordered.

"If anyone leaves this place, I'll inform the police about it later," Daichi added.

"The police!?" Namiki asked.

"There's a scent of almond around the mouth," Daichi said.

"What does that mean?" Genta asked, thinking about eels topped with almonds.

"Cyanide poison," Skai declared. "The cause of death was cyanide poisoning,"

_'Oh right, that brat's a detective,' _Gin thought. _'He's going to ruin the fun,'_

XXX

"It's you guys again," Megure said. "Is Mouri-kun with you today?"

"Sorry, but we're the ones here," Skai said.

"Oh," Takagi said. "Then we'll surely solve this case quickly if the famous Kaishi Siblings are here!"

"There's grains of rice stuck to his fingers," Daichi informed. "The chance of his sushi being poisoned is high,"

"We have three suspects," Megure stated. "Aizono Osamu, Namiki Danji, and Takemura Sakiko,"

"Was the poison really in the sushi?" Conan asked.

"Well, we haven't checked the victim's stomach contents yet," Takagi said. "We can't be sure yet, but according to the investigation team, the plate the victim last held has poison on this part of the plate too," Takagi held up the only plate that wasn't in the victim's stack yet.

"I see," Megure said. "The culprit pretended to take a plate, but instead smeared poison on it, and continued to let the plat travel on the belt so that it would reach the victim,"

_'Maybe we can recruit the culprit,' _Gin thought.

"Shouldn't the culprit still have a container with poison inside?" Agasa asked. "Or at least a handkerchief with the poison?"

However, the police didn't find any object of that sort. Skai thought hard about the case. _'I wonder what's for dinner,'_

Daichi looked to Gin. "You liked the murder, didn't you?"

"I prefer gore," Gin said. "Though the culprit has potential," He was still studying Haibara.

"You're staring at Ai-san again," Daichi said. "Keibu!"

"What is it, Daichi-kun?" Megure asked.

"Don't you dare," Gin growled. "I am _not _a pedophile,"

"Skai and I know who the culprit is," Daichi spoke up. She flashed a grin at Gin.

"It is Aizono Osamu," Skai declared.

Suddenly, dramatic music started to play. Everyone looked at Daichi. "Sorry, I couldn't help it,"

"Anyway," Skai continued. "The wet wipe to the left of Agatsuma was poisoned. Aizono is the only one capable of switching the wet wipes. During the mass panic, he placed it on an old sushi plate and set it on the conveyor belt. The plate went into the trash,"

"He posted insulting comments on my food blog," Aizono confessed. "My wife left me when I went into a depression,"

XXX

"Wow, Kaishi-kun," Ran commented. "You and your sister solved it rather quickly!"

"You should replace the police," Sonoko added.

"Nah, that'd be too many cases," Skai claimed. "I'm gonna head home now," He turned to his sister. "You coming?"

"Ikari-san promised to take me to the movies," Daichi smiled.

"Okay," Skai said. "But be back for dinner; Subaru-san is making curry,"

"Let's have Ikari-san over for dinner!" Daichi suggested.

"No," Gin refused.

"Maybe we can score you a boyfriend?" Daichi elbowed Gin.

"I do not want a boyfriend," Gin growled.

"Okay, maybe you can have a sex change operation and then you can have a boyfriend," Daichi said.

"I DO NOT WANT A BOYFRIEND!" Gin snapped.

"Wait," Skai said to Daichi. "If we are both here, who is watching Red?"

XXX

Subaru entered the library, a glass of bourbon whiskey with a giant chunk of ice in his hand. He took a sip but paused in mid-drinking once he saw them. The Rottweiler puppy had reassembled his dog pack and they had gathered in the Kudo Library.

XXX

"I think Subaru-san is watching him," Daichi told her elder brother.

_'Somehow I feel a bit sorry for that guy,' _Gin thought but would never admit. He was, after all, an assassin that is supposed to have no emotions.

"I think we may need an ambulance,"

* * *

><p><strong>And Chapter 10 is posted! What did you think of Gin's appearance in this case?<strong>


	11. The Mystery of the Death Character

**Trapped in the DC World**

**Title:** Trapped in the DC World  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline: <strong>Yusaku Kudo's Cold Case  
><strong>Summary:<strong> GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried takes a bus and ends up in the DC World! She now lives with Akai under the alias of Kaishi Daichi. Can she return home? Will she hook Gin and Akai up? Will her appearance change the storyline?  
><strong>AN: I didn't really feel like doing the episode that Masumi debuts in.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Mystery of the Death Character<strong>

"So Kudo-kun's dad is the famous mystery writer, Kudo Yusaku?" Masumi asked.

"Yeah," Skai informed. "Though, he's not in Japan at the moment and is abroad. Subaru-san, Daichi, and I were allowed to stay at the Kudo Mansion,"

"When I was younger," Masumi grinned. "I used to read his books a lot, like the Night Baron series,"

"Well, it's thanks to those books that his son ended up as a mystery nut," Sonoko said. She then turned to Ran. "But it must be a relief for you, with a best-selling author for a father-in-law,"

"Sonoko!"

"You're right," Sonoko winked. "You're going to date Kaishi-kun," She turned to the male detective of the group. "What are you parents like? Ran should meet your parents since they'll be her in-laws,"

"How many times must I say that I have a girlfriend?" Skai exhaled.

"Then why are you hanging out with three girls?" Masumi pointed out.

"Because you three are my friends," Skai claimed. _'I need to start having guy friends that won't kill me for being the spotlight of attention for the female high school student's attention…'_

"Hey, are you okay?" The four looked in an alley to see a man leaning against a vending machine. Two people were near him, one kneeling and shaking him. "Hang in there, Takaichi!"

Masumi and Skai looked at each other before heading towards the three men. Ran and Sonoko followed. "What happened?" Ran asked.

"Well, he didn't come to work today, so we went looking for him and found him lying here," One of the men answered. "There's blood dripping from his mouth, too,"

Masumi put a hand to the victim's neck. "He doesn't need an ambulance because he's already dead,"

"D-Dead!?"

"For already nine hours it seems," Skai opened the eyelids to look at the eyeballs. "Was he an alcoholic?"

"Yeah," The men answered. "Even though he said his doctor told him to stop, he kept drinking,"

"The whites of his eyes are yellow," Masumi informed, opening the other eyelid. "Also, he is a thin man yet his belly is bulging out,"

"Ascites," Skai added. "He had a bad liver. A can of beer was left untouched in the delivery bin of the vending machine," Skai looked to the dispensing area of the machine. He was probably what he was trying to buy before he died,"

"People with bad livers usually avoid alcohol," Masumi continued. "It makes their symptoms worse. I theorized that if he wanted to drink despite that, he could have been an alcoholic,"

"Having drunk alcohol," Skai said. "His cirrhosis caused him to vomit blood from variceal ruptures,"

"Nobody was around to help him—"

"—so he ended up dying,"

"Ah!" Ran noticed a character written in blood. "D-Death!"

"Murder," Masumi declared.

XXX

Ran got a reply some minutes later from Shinichi's phone. "I don't want you turning my house upside down while I'm not there," She read aloud. "So I told Daichi-kun where the photo is and I'm having her pick it up, and bring it to the Detective Agency for you," Ran frowned and closed her phone. "Then just tell me where it is…"

"I get it!" Sonoko said. "Could it be that there's _porn _hidden close to it?"

"But you know," Masumi said. "We're already here,"

Skai and the others entered the house. "She's already here," He noted his little sister's shoes.

"Where's this 'Subaru-san' who is living here?" Masumi asked. "I'd like to meet him!"

Skai just smiled but didn't say anything, thinking he'd tell her his identity. _'He's your brother! You met him before! How can you NOT tell the similarities between them! Just put two and two together!'_

"You know what I've been wondering about Subaru-san for a while," Sonoko said as they walked down the hall. "He always wears clothes that cover his neck!"

_'Voice changer,' _Skai mentally sighed.

"Huh? Is that true?" Ran asked.

"Yeah," Sonoko continued. "That's why I think he has an embarrassing tattoo or something on his neck that he wants to hide,"

"Now that you mention it…" Ran ponders.

"So when he lets his guard down sometime, let's leap in and tear off his clothes!" Sonoko suggested.

"Or you just want to see him naked," Masumi said. She then stopped and looked at the bathroom door. "Daichi-kun?" She flung the door open. "So you were in here!"

Subaru was brushing his teeth and looked to Masumi. The two stared at each other. Skai slowly backed up, popping his head in like in the cartoons. He looked between the two. "Now that I see you two near each other," He said. "I think Subaru-san is your elder brother in disguise,"

Subaru bit on his toothbrush. _'Don't blow my cover!'_

"Wait," Masumi looked to Skai. "You know my brother?"

"He was the guardian before Subaru-san," Skai said. He then thought about it. "I take that back; they are not the same person,"

"Why not? They look alike," Masumi said.

"Do you really think Akai Shuichi of the FBI would dye his hair _pink?_" Skai pointed out.

"Good point," Masumi nodded, rejoining Ran and Sonoko in search for Daichi.

"It is strawberry blonde," Subaru said in Akai's voice, though it was a bit muffled due to the toothpaste foam.

"You have a _serious _problem with brushing your teeth at random times," Skai said.

XXX

The four approached the library. "Daichi-kun!" Masumi called.

Daichi was caught by surprise. She stumbled and dropped the box, spilling the papers all over. "Tsk, tsk," Skai teased. "Clumsy as always,"

"Shut up!" Daichi growled. "I was caught by surprise!"

"Hey, why are we speaking in English?" Masumi put an arm on Daichi's shoulder and had a huge grin.

Ran understood what they said to each other. Sonoko didn't and thought, _'Is Kaishi-kun trying to ask Sera-san out?'_

The two siblings reverted back to Japanese. "The two of us are originally from the States,"

"So did you find it?" Ran asked.

"It is not needed," Skai spoke up. "Because I have already solved the case,"

"So have I," Daichi smirked.

"Eh?"

"Well actually I didn't solve the whole thing," Daichi admitted. "So that's why…" She cleared her throat. "SUBARU-SAN I NEED YOU TO SOLVE THIS CASE!" _'I knew I shouldn't have watched only the part with Sera and Subaru meeting. I should've watched the WHOLE thing,'_

Subaru, who had _finally _finished brushing, entered the library. "You could just let your brother explain his deduction," _'Or stolen deduction,'_

"The death character in the alley was created by a cigarette, some coins, and the edge of his wallet," Skai explained.

"But no wallet was found," Masumi said.

"Someone must have taken the chance at some free cash and stole it," Skai continued.

"But we still don't know who the thief is," Sonoko said.

"Who knows?" Skai said. "Maybe we'll find some clues,"

XXX

At the crime scene, Skai looked under the vending machine. He then noticed an object and picked it up with a napkin to avoid putting his fingerprints on it. "This is a bloody ten yen coin," He tikd the girls.

"The blood on it means that when the thief took the coins, they probably dropped this one and it went under the vending machine," Masumi smirked. "There should be fingerprints matching those of someone with a previous offence,"

"They sure do," Three men came out. "Assault, ABH, Blackmail…altogether that's three previous offences. Oh wait…theft makes that four. So won't you give that back to us? You can spare ten yen, right?"

"Then after that," The leader smirked. "We can show these three beautiful girls our 'love' all at once,"

"You know, if you want to get to my friends," Skai said. "You'd have to get through me,"

"You little punk!" They lunged for the coin.

Skai flicked it into the air.

"Why'd you do that for!?" The leader demanded, attempting to punch Skai.

Skai smirked, grabbing the man's arm and punching him in the face. One of the other two drew a baton and attempted to hit the teen from another world. Skai ducked and kicked the man across the chest. The third took out a knife. Before he could take Sonoko hostage, Skai kneed him in the abdomen. All of the thieves were on the ground in pain.

Masumi caught the coin in her right hand. "Case closed!"

"Hey Ran," Sonoko began.

"I am not asking Kaishi-kun on a date!" Ran snapped.

"No," Sonoko said. She looked to Skai and Masumi. "I think Sera-san should go out with him!"

XXX

Subaru was listening to the conversation through the watch. The button had been hit when Skai had attacked them. "There is no way in hell I'd let him date my sister…"

* * *

><p><strong>Abracadabra! A new chapter has been posted! <strong>


	12. Daichi Screwed Up

**Trapped in the DC World**

**Title:** Trapped in the DC World  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline: <strong>Yusaku Kudo's Cold Case  
><strong>Summary:<strong> GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried takes a bus and ends up in the DC World! She now lives with Akai under the alias of Kaishi Daichi. Can she return home? Will she hook Gin and Akai up? Will her appearance change the storyline?

* * *

><p><span><strong>Daichi Screwed Up<strong>

Daichi was at the Organization's bar. At first, Daichi was hesitant, being fourteen years underage. But Vermouth kept on urging her, saying it was alright, and eventually getting her to agree. They were seated at a table. Tepache was the bartender. "What do you want to drink?"

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake," Daichi chuckled at wanting the drink with the same label as her codename.

"And for you, Vermouth?" Tepache looked to the actress.

"Same as Milkshake," Vermouth answered.

Tepache left to get the milkshakes ready. Gin and Vodka entered the bar and joined Vermouth and Daichi's table. Gin was glaring at Daichi, who seemed to not notice the glare. She had brought out her sketchbook and was currently drawing a picture. "And…" She added the finishing touches to her drawing. "Done!"

"Can we see, Milkshake?" Vermouth asked.

Daichi tossed her sketchbook into the center of the table. It was a picture of Gin. The only difference was that he was a five year old child in the drawing. He wore oversized clothes though, hinting that he was given APTX4869 and had shrunk. Chibi Gin had an annoyed look on his face. Daichi was beside Chibi Gin and was comparing heights; she had said "I'm taller than you now, Shorty!"

Gin and Vodka stared at the drawing. Gin's jaw was opened a bit. "What is this?"

"You said you didn't like Gin X Akai or Gin X Rye drawings," Daichi pointed out. "So I just made a Miniature Gin drawing,"

"Milkshake is bigger than Gin," Vermouth chuckled. "She should drive your Porsche, Ginny-chan,"

Gin glared at the duo while Vodka shifted nervously. Vodka finally spoke up, "How would Aniki even shrink?"

"By taking APTX 4869—oops," Daichi quickly covered her mouth. "I meant a shrink ray from the year 4869. Heh, heh…"

"We never told you about Apoptoxin," Gin stated, suspicious of Daichi's behavior. "Also, how did you know about Akai or me?"

"Uh…" Daichi gulped. "Akai was the guardian of my brother and me,"

"And you never bothered to gather information about him?" Vermouth asked.

"I looked through his bedroom," Daichi claimed. "All I found were horribly written pick up lines and other useless stuff. Did you know that he has an online dating account? I should make you one, Gin,"

"I already made one for him," Vermouth winked. "I think he needs to socialize more,"

"That doesn't explain how you knew about _me,_" Gin said.

"I asked for a bed time story," Daichi lied. "And he told me about the time that you didn't show up for your guys' date at the warehouse,"

"What are you talking about?" Gin asked.

"You know, the one where you guys found out he was an FBI Agent," Daichi said.

"That was _not _a date," Gin growled. "The FBI was trying to capture me for information about the boss,"

Vermouth noticed a book in Daichi's backpack. "What's this?" She reached in and took out a manga. "Detective Conan Volume 37?"

"Isn't that Akai in the keyhole?" Vodka asked.

"No?" _'Oh crap. I am _so _screwed,'_

Vermouth also took out Volume 59. She flipped through it and her eyes widened. "This has illustrations of Akai's death at Raiha Pass!"

"What!?" Gin snatched the book and looked through it.

Vodka looked over his superior's shoulder. "What is this?"

"A manga?" Daichi said meekly, turning on the walkie-talkie watch. "Aoyama Gosho created it,"

"You are going to tell us _everything,_"

XXX

Skai and Subaru were panicking. "We need to do something!" Skai said, panicking.

Subaru opened his eyes and looked to Skai. "Gather Jodie, James, and Camel while I go change out of my disguise,"

"Okay," Skai took out his cell phone and dialed James's number. "James, this is Skai! I have a very urgent matter; the Organization forced Daichi to spill the beans about us being from another world. I think they will threaten to harm her if she does cooperate in helping them by telling them the events that will happen,"

XXX

"What!?" James exclaimed loudly. "We'll be there right away!" He then shut his phone.

"What's wrong, James?" Jodie asked.

"The Organization knows about Daichi-kun and Skai-kun," James informed. "Daichi-kun is being forced to say everything she knows. We need to head over to the Kudo Mansion to come up with a plan,"

"How did this happen?" Camel asked.

"I'm not sure," James shook his head. "But we need to start heading over. We'll take my car,"

They piled into James's car and drove to the Kudo Mansion. They entered the residence. "Skai-kun, how did this happen?" Jodie asked.

"A slip of the tongue," Akai entered the room, out of his Okiya Subaru disguise.

"S-Shuu!?" Jodie exclaimed. "You're alive!? How?"

"We faked his death with Kir's help," Skai answered. "The Crows probably stumbled upon the manga inside her backpack,"

"Charging in without a plan is a bad idea, considering that we don't know much of the layout of the base," James said. "We need to somehow infiltrate the base,"

Red came into the room with his pack of dogs. "Arf!"

"You want to infiltrate the base?" Skai asked.

"Arf!" A Doberman barked.

"Are you sure?" Skai asked.

"Arf! Arf!" A German shepherd agreed.

Skai took out a collar from his backpack and placed it around Red's neck. "There's a camera in the center. Be careful, all of you,"

"Arf!"

"For once he doesn't attack at me," Akai mumbled. "Yet it had to be when Daichi-kun was kidnapped,"

XXX

"So you are from another world," Anokata's words were more of a statement than a question. "Explain how you ended up here,"

Daichi gulped but began to tell her story. "I was taking a bus home from visiting a Gin X Akai Fan Club party. As I waited at the bus stop, I saw a flash of white. I thought it was because I stared at the sun suddenly but I was wrong. I boarded the bus and didn't know that I was in the Detective Conan World until I saw Akai,"

"Can I kill her, Boss?" Gin asked, loading his Beretta M9.

"No," Anokata said. "Not yet,"

Gin bit on his cigarette but obeyed, putting his gun away. "What will we do with her?"

"First," Anokata bent down to Daichi's height and stared into her blue eyes. "Do you know my identity?"

"Are you Gin's dad?" Daichi asked.

"No,"

"His mom?"

"No,"

"His younger brother?"

"I don't have a brother," Gin claimed.

"His…uncle?"

"No,"

"His…cousin?"

"I am not related to Gin in any way!" Anokata snapped.

"Gin's…best friend?"

Anokata stood up and silently walked away before telling his operatives, "We'll first get all of the information she knows," Then he left.

"He didn't deny that he was your best friend~" Vermouth elbowed Gin's arm.

"Melkior actually has friends," Daichi chuckled. "That's a surprise,"

"Do not call me by my real name," Gin growled dangerously.

Anokata came to the doorway once more. "I am not Gin's best friend,"

"Ouch," Vermouth winced as if she was the one that had received those words. "You must feel bad, Gin,"

"Shut up,"

XXX

Red was wandering through the halls, his pack of dogs trailing behind him. "We'll first find the room my master is in," Red told the other canines.

"Yes Alpha Red!"

Red sniffed the air. It took a minute to distinguish the hundreds of scents in the atmosphere. They ranged from water to gunpowder to Baka Gin to other Organization members. They could also faintly smell the chemicals in the labs. He finally locked onto Daichi's scent. "Follow me,"

Red followed the spot where Daichi had walked, sniffing the ground. His eyes were closed, which enhanced his senses a bit. He ignored most of the noises around him. He followed Daichi's scent trail to a closed door. The door was guarded by Kasiri and Marsala.

"Hey!" Kasiri shooed at the dogs. "You guys aren't allowed in here! Shoo!"

Red looked to his pack. "Get rid of them,"

"Didn't you hear him?" Marsala asked, approaching the dogs. "Go away. You are not wanted here you stupid mutts!"

The dogs pounced at the duo guards. Nearly three quarters of the whole pack were attacking them. Red and the remaining one fourth tackled at the door. "Curse these paws," A bulldog said.

"This is one of the few times we actually _want _hands," A golden retriever added.

"We've almost broken the lock," They tackled it down.

"Red!?"

* * *

><p><strong>This story is coming to an end soon. : (<strong>


	13. Rescue

**Trapped in the DC World**

**Title:** Trapped in the DC World  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline: <strong>Yusaku Kudo's Cold Case  
><strong>Summary:<strong> GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried takes a bus and ends up in the DC World! She now lives with Akai under the alias of Kaishi Daichi. Can she return home? Will she hook Gin and Akai up? Will her appearance change the storyline?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Rescue<span>**

"Red!?" Daichi exclaimed. She was currently bound to the wooden chair with a bundle of rope.

"Arf! Arf!" Red barked as they began to bite at the ropes, releasing Daichi from her bondage.

"Thanks," Daichi rubbed her wrists. Faint red marks created a ring around them. "What are you doing here?"

Red held out his paw. Skai's walkie-talkie watch was attached. Daichi's one had been confiscated when they were inspecting her belongings and found out it was a walkie-talkie through some tests. She wrapped Skai's watch around her wrist, a bit before the red marks. She then turned it on. "Skai?"

_"Daichi! Where are you located?"_

"In some kind of room…" Daichi took some time to actually observe her surroundings. "The only thing is here is a garbage chute,"

XXX

"A garbage chute?" Skai questioned.

"That's probably where I was locked up," Haibara informed, giving the FBI the coordinates of the room.

The Detective Boys, Agasa, Masumi, Sonoko, Ran, and Kogoro had joined the others in the Kudo Mansion. They were told about how Skai and Daichi were not from this world. They also informed them about Shinichi being Conan due to Apoptoxin 4869; how Haibara is actually Shiho/Sherry and is the creator of the drug; how Subaru was actually Akai in disguise; _everything. _They took precautions, thinking that they may be targeted because of their connection to Daichi and Skai.

"Is Daichi-kun going to be alright?" Ayumi asked worriedly.

"I hope so," Skai said. "My parents will kill me if I let her die,"

"Skai-kun," James said. "It's best you stay here while we rescue your sister,"

"What?" Skai asked, shock that he was being ordered to stay put while his sister was in the bases of the most dangerous organization. "You can't be serious,"

"It is safer for you here," Camel explained.

"Don't worry," Jodie assured. "We'll get your sister back before you know it," The four FBI Agents then left.

XXX

_"Daichi-kun," Akai said. "Stay put; we're on our way,"_

"I don't think I can," Daichi gulped, staring at the entrance. "Gin is here,"

_"Get away from him," Akai ordered. "Run as fast as you can!"_

Daichi backed up against the wall. At their first meeting, Gin's glare had no effect on her. But now, she was terrified. The pair of emerald eyes burned through her soul, invoking fear. She always said that she did not fear death. But that was before she actually came face to face with someone that would actually kill her.

"Looks like it's the end of the line for you, Kaishi Daichi," Gin raised his Beretta M9 and aimed at the seven year old pinkette.

Red jumped in front of Daichi. "Arf! Arf! Arf!"

"Hmph," Gin grunted, shifting his aim to the Rottweiler. "I guess I'll take care of your annoying puppy first,"

He was about to pull the trigger. **WHACK! **Gin made a face of pain and fell forward, unconscious. Vermouth stood behind the spot that he was standing on. She had a frying pan in her hand and had used it to hit Gin in the back of his head, rigging him unconscious.

_"Daichi-kun, what happened?" James asked._

Daichi regained her senses. "Vermouth knocked Gin unconscious with a frying pan, over,"

"Let's get going, Milkshake," Vermouth smirked, tossing Daichi's watch, phone, and backpack to her.

XXX

Skai sat on the couch. Conan had given him a Rubik's Cube to help him get his mind off of Daichi. It was effective, for about three minutes. He then placed it on the table. He took out Daichi's laptop and was invited to a video chat with Akai4Ever. "Please tell me you guys found a way to get back to our world,"

_"Yes we did," Akai4Ever nodded. "You need to build this device," He shifted the camera to some blueprints._

Agasa looked at the blueprints. "I could probably build that,"

"Why can't you just build the device in your world?" Kogoro asked.

_ "It is one way," Akai4Ever answered. "If we use it here, it will only transport us to the Detective Conan World with no way back since it is also one time use. You need to build it and use it in that world,"_

"Okay," Skai nodded. "Thanks," He ended the chat and closed the laptop. "Hakase, so you can build it?"

"I can try," Agasa said as Skai printed the blueprints.

"Thanks," Skai thanked, handing the blueprints to the professor. The professor then left to start the invention.

"What about Daichi-kun?" Mitsuhiko had had begun to consider her as an official member of the Detective Boys.

"After we rescue her, we're going to leave as soon as possible," Skai answered. "I'm sure the FBI would get you guys into the Witness Protection Program," He grabbed his backpack and a baseball cap.

"Where are you going?" Ran asked.

"To help rescue my sister," Skai then left.

XXX

Jodie, James, Camel, and Akai ran through the hallways, defeating any passing Organization operative. They encountered Vermouth and Daichi. "Daichi-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Daichi nodded. She turned to Vermouth. "She helped me escape,"

"There's no time for talking," Akai said. "We need to get out of here,"

"So Akai Shuichi _is_ alive," Gin, Chianti, Korn, Vodka, and Anokata came into view. "And Vermouth is a traitor. Gin, I guess you can kill her now,"

_'We're over powered…' _Akai thought and cursed.

"Get ready to run," Vermouth told the FBI Agents, Daichi, and the Dog Pack.

Without warning and before they could ask what she meant, she threw a flash bomb, blinding the assassins momentarily. They then ran. They didn't know the exact layout of the place but Vermouth helped directed them as to avoid any dead ends and the risk of being cornered.

When they reached outside, they saw the Crows. "Just as predicted," Anokata said. "You would run to the closest exit,"

"There is no where left to run," Chianti smirked, aiming at Vermouth. "Finally a chance to avenge Calvados,"

Daichi received a text. She looked to the others and whispered, "Skai says to get ready to climb up the ladder,"

"What ladder?" Camel asked.

A loud whizzing noise was heard. Flying above was one of the FBI's helicopters. Skai was the pilot and dropped down a rope ladder. "Climb!" He shouted.

The others began to climb. The Crows pulled triggers and fired gunshots. Skai took a box and opened it. He threw the contents at the Crows. It was signs that read: I SUPPORT GIKAI! It helped to block some of the bullet's path to flesh. But it also ticked Gin off more. He started to fire rapidly, not even bothering to aim. One bullet nearly took Daichi's ear off!

The four FBI Agents, Daichi, and ex-Crow climbed into the helicopter and retracted the rope ladder. Before they flew off, Anokata fired a tracker, latching it onto Daichi's shoe. Daichi didn't notice as they flew away from the criminals.

"You didn't stay at the Kudo Mansion like you were told," Akai said.

"Hey, I did save your hides back there," Skai claimed. "The least I could get is a thank you!"

Daichi folded her arms. "Thank you for losing all of my Gikai signs,"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 up! The story will either end the next chapter or the one after that. I hope you all liked this story.<strong>

**Spoiler: There will be a sequel, meaning that the Trapped Series still goes on.**


	14. The End

**Trapped in the DC World**

**Title:** Trapped in the DC World  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Case Closed/Detective Conan  
><strong>Timeline: <strong>Yusaku Kudo's Cold Case  
><strong>Summary:<strong> GinAndAkaiAreDatingAndShouldGetMarried takes a bus and ends up in the DC World! She now lives with Akai under the alias of Kaishi Daichi. Can she return home? Will she hook Gin and Akai up? Will her appearance change the storyline?

* * *

><p><span><strong>The End<strong>

The black helicopter with the yellow letters F.B.I. landed in the backyard. Everyone was relieved when the FBI Agents and the two people from another world came out instead of the Crows. They were confused when Vermouth also came out. "Why is _she_ here?" Haibara demanded, angry that the FBI had brought one of the high ranking Organization operatives to a place full of innocent people.

"Now, now," Vermouth wagged a finger. "Is that how you treat someone that helped your friend escape?"

"Ai-san, she helped me escape the room where I was imprisoned," Daichi verified. "She knocked Gin unconscious and now she is branded as a traitor,"

Sirens wailing were heard in the distance. Every second, it got louder. Not long after, they noticed the flashes of red and blue atop the cars. They parked in front of the Kudo Mansion. Megure, Sato, and Takagi came out. "Why are the police here?" Kogoro asked Megure.

"We saw a suspicious helicopter flying in this direction," Megure claimed.

"Actually…" Skai said, chuckling nervously. "I was flying that helicopter. Hehehe…"

Megure raised a brow. "Why don't we continue this discussion inside?"

The three police officers came inside and noticed the others. "Did we interrupt some kind of party you going on here?" Sato asked.

"No," Ayumi said.

"We're being protected from the bad guys!" Genta added.

"Bad guys?" Takagi asked. "What bad guys?"

"The Organization full of deadly Crows," Skai answered. "They are secretive and come out during the night, murdering people, before returning to the shadows and into hiding," They then began to retell the explanation once more. Skai hated having to repeat himself, claiming it was a waste of breath and oxygen.

** WHIZZ! CRACK! **A bullet had been fired at one of the windows, causing it to crack. "Everybody get down!" James ordered.

The FBI Agents and Vermouth stood against the wall, guns drawn. Through their peripheral vision, they saw the Organization operatives outside, shooting at the Kudo Mansion. The FBI Agents tried shooting back, but was ineffective due to the window in the way. The Crows didn't care about the window being in the way and just continued to fire.

Daichi, Skai, Red, the police officers, Detective Boys, Ran, Sonoko, Kogoro, and Masumi all crouched down as much as they can. "So scary," Ayumi closed her eyes, afraid of the bullets flying.

"Arf…" Red nuzzled against Ayumi, doing his best to comfort the seven year old girl.

Skai noticed a box in the corner of the living room. He carefully crawled over to it and knocked it over. The black haired teen opened it and recognized the contents as I SUPPORT GIKAI t-shirts and a couple more signs that had the same words printed on it. He looked to Daichi."Seriously?" A light bulb then shone above his head. "I have an idea,"

"Umm," Sonoko said. "Kaishi-kun?"

"Yeah?" Skai looked to his classmate.

"Where did that light bulb come from?" Ran pointed to the light bulb that was about two inches above Skai's tallest hair spike. There was no power source yet it continued to glow.

"I have no idea," Skai shrugged, grabbing at it. His hand phased through.

XXX

Skai and Daichi stood up and held the signs. The signs blocked most of the bullets that were aimed for them. They suffered from some grazes but nothing really serious or fatal. They went towards the window with the box. "Hey Gin!" Daichi called holding an unfolded shirt for the Crows to see. "I support Gikai!" She and her elder brother then began to throw the Gikai shirts at them. Most hit the Crows in the face, blocking their view.

Then they ran out of shirts not long after. "I swear there were a couple shirts left. Daichi, what did you do with them?" Skai then looked to the others and he saw that the three police officers, Detective Boys, Ran, Sonoko, Kogoro, and Masumi each had a Gikai shirt. Skai slapped his forehead. "You have got to be kidding me,"

"What?" Daichi asked innocently. "I think they all deserve a shirt if they want one. Who would give up a chance at a free shirt?"

"I'd give up the chance," Akai said. "If it had words saying that people wanted me and that bloodthirsty murderer together. You know, I wish that you vocal chords had been short, Daichi-kun,"

"Shuu, that is a mean thing to say!" Jodie scolded.

The Crows threw the shirts from their faces and managed to get to the front door, kicked the door open. The FBI Agents shifted their aims to the Crows. "You're out numbered," Anokata said.

"Technically there are five of us (Jodie, James, Camel, Akai, and Vermouth) and five of you (Anokata, Gin, Vodka, Chianti, Korn,)" Daichi said. "It's an equal amount on either side,"

"Skai-kun, I completed the device," Agasa entered the room.

**BANG! **A bullet was fired at Agasa's direction. Thankfully it didn't hit the old man. But regretfully, it did hit something. It had hit something _very _important. It had hit and damaged the newly made Dimensional Traveling Device or better known as the DTD for short. A beeping sound was heard from the device. "That's not good,"

A white light blinded everyone. It blinded the Crows and the FBI Agents. It blinded the Detective Boys, the Japanese Law Enforcements, Ran, Sonoko, Masumi, Agasa, and Kogoro. It blinded the two minors from the other world. They lost conscious not long after the blinding began.

* * *

><p><strong>That is the end of the Trapped in the DC World story! The sequel will come out real soon! I hope you enjoyed this.<strong>

**Sequel: Trapped in OUR World  
>Sequel Summary: After the events of Trapped in the DC World, Daichi and Skai find themselves back in their home world. But they aren't the only ones to Dimensional Travel; the Detective Conan Cast has been transported along with them! Will they cast return to their own world? Or will they go insane from all of the fangirls? Find out in Trapped in OUR World!<strong>


End file.
